


Words don't come easy

by estelisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018 Fantasy on Ice, 2018 Winter Olympics, Heroes & Future, Love Confessions, M/M, Sort of 4+1, continue with wings, minor virtuemoir
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelisa/pseuds/estelisa
Summary: Javier終於決定要對他的心上人告白，不過老天爺沒打算讓他輕易得逞。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 動情需要幾秒鐘，  
> 告白只花幾句鐘，  
> 要找到適合的時機？
> 
> 只有當事人才知道。

深呼吸，全身投入只剩下自己與自己的戰鬥，需要3秒；  
轉身將身體抽高迴旋，需要0.6的秒反應時間；  
決定要跟相處6年的訓練搭檔、公認最強對手、曾經對他恭恭敬敬現在只剩吐槽和擔憂的小孩兒告白—

只需要一個擁抱。

一個因Javier而起，卻讓Javier自己也陷在其中的擁抱。

天知道Javier用了多少力氣，才不至於在全世界面前捧起羽生的臉給他一個安心的吻？

早在他們尋找到共同語言之前，他們已經能從對方的表情、眼神、肢體動作理解對方的感受。

滑行練習時不自覺倒數他與自己剩下的距離，在轉身時戰戰兢兢地偷瞄對方的側臉，和他一起聽完三位教練的指點後自然地轉過臉的對視。

哪怕分開練習大半年，只要再次在同一個冰場上滑行，想讓對方對自己微笑的念頭就無法停止。

而在Green Room的擁抱，就像晴明大師對本為凡人的他施下咒語，一瞬間令他的心感到無比溫暖和喜悅。

這個無論在自己勝出抑或輸掉時，都曾經嚎啕大哭的孩子，比他更勇於表達自己的感情。

既然他心目中唯一的冠軍都踏出了最重要的一步，他能做的只有加倍認真地回應對方的心意，世界冠軍級的認真。

 

於是在從平昌回國的四天，他馬上召開緊急家庭會議，只求集思廣益，老爸老媽的羅曼史他被迫聽了一段。

雖然Fernandez家向來不干涉子女的感情關係，但是父母和姊姊知道這次的對象是非一般的冰上小王子，決定為了保住他的性命而絞盡腦汁。

「如果真的被拒絕就算了，你要跟他說清楚是你自作多情，不要令那孩子感到愧疚。」

「你在最後一晚才告白吧，就算失敗了也過好一段時間才再見面。是說Yuzuru會參加冰演嗎？」

「為什麼你們都相信我不會成功啊！！！我不是你們的家人嗎！！」

餐桌上的三人面面相覷，最後是姊姊輕嘆了口氣，一如以往地帶著溫柔的微笑，將自己的手疊在他的手上。

「因為他對你而言太重要了，你對他來說亦然，重要到不敢擁有對方。」

與其煩惱如何有一個完美的告白策略，不如坦白說你有多想和他在一起吧，你們幾年來不就是想聽到這番話而已嗎？

 

苦思了5,760分鐘後，自由奔放的西班牙人終究決定順應天性，先把他的告白對象約出來，到時候有了天時地利人和，他就可以啪啦啪啦盡訴心中情。

—這事情當然沒可能發生！

 

當Javier一坐下，他就問空服員拿了一疊白紙和圓珠筆，落落長的英文在紙上飛揚，但看得見的單字遠比看不見的少，彷彿被氣流輪番襲擊。

“Dear Yuzu……”

「親愛的Yuzu，我知道我是一個笨蛋，晚了6年才知道自己喜歡你—」

「嘿！」Javier索性站起來，瞪視跟自己只有一個屏風之隔的經理人，對方早已經笑得身體都在顫抖，令Javier恨不得把他身邊的紙團都丟過去。

「拜託、」Jorge繞著雙臂，努力地壓下因為大笑而抖動的小肚子。「你是要跟他講話而不是寫信，還是你覺得發短信反而能成功？」

Javier抓了抓頭髮，又把自己蜷縮回座椅上，喃喃地說：「但是我總不能空槍上陣…...」

哪怕在確定Javier能夠上頒發台後，抱著他激動大哭時，羽生都能夠斷斷續續地組織自己的心情；  
倒是Javier只能笑著抱他、捏捏他的肩膀，直到電視台的攝影師都移開鏡頭，Javier才敢擦擦眼邊的「汗水」。

如果他將心底話背得滾瓜爛熟再跟羽生告白，這個小孩子會不會感動得抱住自己不放手？

「照感覺來吧，當你的第六感告訴你是這一刻，那就去做吧。」

說不出的話，就由自己的身體去表達心裡的感覺，他們一開始不也是這樣走來的嗎？

 

所以Javier在見到羽生往後伸出的雙手時，他不滿足於一瞬間的觸碰，更想為眼前人帶來溫暖，哪怕僅僅幾秒的十指交握。

親愛的心上人啊，原諒我是一個這麼不成熟的仰慕者，只要有機會和你待在一起，我就無法按捺心裡的悸動。

儘管到最後Javier輸給了Ondrej強而有力的臂彎，不過剛剛全世界都看到他們獨有的「牽手」，足以讓Javier愉快地哼著走調的西班牙情歌回到房間。

身體接觸這一關已經過了，當然要打鐵趁熱在今晚讓羽生向他點頭。

Javier知道羽生除非生病了，回國前一晚都會玩遊戲機放鬆一下。於是他從Alex那邊順來了一台NDS Switch，並用自己的冰鞋抵押一定會在明天早上他們離開前歸還。

好友打量了他好一陣子，最後還是從背包裡的拿出一個防震袋，橫放在Javier手上。

「加油吧兄弟，將來成功了請我們吃一頓飯就好。」

嗯……他要和羽生告白有那麼明顯嗎？

 

來不及思考也許羽生已經猜到他的意圖，Javier收到對方發來的房間號碼，就抄起手上的一套遊戲機，踏出走廊往右前進。

先講清楚一點，Javier並沒有事先打聽羽生的酒店房間，只是恰巧從Brian口中聽到他要到哪一層找羽生，又恰巧去過那一層找其他日本隊隊員一起去玩。

Javier跟守在升降機大堂的D先生打招呼後，挺直了身子往右轉直走。

他知道距離要到達的房間還有一段數字，但是他不想成為第一個因為告白而過呼吸暈倒的人，他必須放緩腳步，就像平日走回俱樂部的冰場一樣悠閒。

即使想像過自己站在這道門前上百遍，Javier始終無法簡單地敲下咯咯兩聲，覺得無論在哪一個時間點都會打擾到羽生。

嘖了一聲，Javier終究摸出了他的手機，「在你門口」幾隻字從他的手中飛快地逃出後，格外滾燙的電話被他再次塞進口袋裡

 

喀嚓

 

小狐狸微微歪頭，藏在門後的笑容隨著他走近Javier時漸漸展露。羽生從Javier手中拿過貼滿滑板貼紙的防震袋，低頭把玩著袋子卻未打算將它打開。

雖然房間裡沒有鏡子，Javier卻肯定自己臉上的笑容已經花痴到會被D先生趕走的程度。

「我在昌磨和Chris那裡拿了零食，可以吃一整晚。」

羽生轉過身，在噗桑鎮守的床沿位置坐下，抬頭看著他那位仍然呆呆地站著的訪客。

「坐在我的床上也沒關係。」

上一秒仍然在遊魂的Javier急忙拉下笑容過度上揚的弧度，搗蒜般點頭，然後走到噗桑旁邊的空位，卻又在快坐下時回頭。

「等等，我們不是要接駁遊戲機到電視去嗎？」

「哦—」

Javier瞇眼，調皮鬼本來以為他會過了一世紀才記得遊戲機的存在，所以臉上的狡黠笑容幾乎破功。

羽生很快就遞出遊戲機，甜甜地說：「謝謝Javi～」

被答謝的人搖搖頭，知道對方的小小鬼主意又怎樣？以前Javier都隨羽生在自己面前耍小任性，現在他更加樂得讓羽生任意展露孩子氣的一面。

至少在有限的時間裡。

 

感受到旁邊的床沿往下陷了一點，Javier也跟著盤起雙腿，兩人拿著一紅一藍的小手掣，頂著黑色的方框眼鏡按下鍵鈕。

「對戰？」

「嗯哼」

「輸了第一回之後別說累。」

「……Javi你也是。」

Javier笑著，他想起他們倆第一次用羽生的遊戲機打電動時，羽生驚訝於Javier對於日文選單的熟悉程度。西班牙人難以置信地對他說：「全世界所有小孩子都會日語的是和不是吧！」

日本選手只是茫然地點點頭，大概有碎碎唸了一些日語，只是以他當時的水準還不足以理解。

或者說，他沒有理解的心思。

畢竟是家傳戶曉的遊戲，連熱身的時間也不需要，兩人就投入惡作劇道具的大亂鬥。

羽生選了的金燦燦Mario正努力在上位圈左閃右避，手指一有歇下來的一刻就使用道具；

Javier使用的Yoshi則採取留前鬥後策略，雖然比羽生後一名，但是發出的攻擊有多次都與他擦身而過，害得羽生不時小聲抱怨This is too close!!

平日打電動時，Javier的認真程度可以與比賽的狀態媲美，他頂多只會在被整到或者最後被反殺時暗罵一句髒話；

倒是羽生會不時加插旁述，在進入S型大彎位時喃喃地說「啊啊讓我過吧」，成功抽中系統導航的道具時會模仿火箭發射「嘭嘭」的聲音。

要不是Javier習慣了羽生遊戲時的模式，很難不被他孩子氣的舉動分心。

……不是，現在他們倆要是繼續對戰下去的話，不要說告白，連簡簡單單地哈啦也是不可能啊！

 

賽事進入到最後兩圈，Javier開始不斷使出道具，但那都是攻擊後方的電腦玩家，他和羽生的距離開始逐漸拉近。

「我會想念這段時間。」

「奧運？」

按下鍵鈕的聲音漸漸變得頻繁，Javier覺得自己彷彿真的坐上了遊戲裡的戰車，被追趕的同時自己也在追趕羽生的心跳。

「這一切。在TCC訓練、Brian看著我們比賽時的誇張反應、Tracy在下冰時給我的熱咖啡、David模仿我們走樣的Ending pose。」

他深呼吸了一口氣，用最認真的語氣說：「我會想念我們。」

 

無論是一開始站在場邊目不轉睛地看著我跳4S的你，抑或漸漸懂得在我疲累時裝鬼臉逗笑的你，甚至是最後一日同場練習時份外沉默的你。

 

賽事仍未結束，Javier不敢明目張膽地轉過頭，他只想迅速地瞄一眼羽生的側臉，但是對方卻比他更早從遊戲介面分心，直視他的雙眼。

 

「Javi要來參加我的冰演嗎？」

 

西班牙人定定地看著他的六年練習搭檔、衛冕奧運金牌、世界紀錄保持者—無意識暗戀最久的對象。

畫面顯示長達8圈的賽車遊戲已經結束，Yoshi的小聰明敵不過金色Mario單純而高超的技術，始終屈居第二。

 

「所以你在他房間呆了一整晚都沒有告白！？」

Javier倒在未被姊姊侵佔的沙發另一邊，舉起雙手坦承：「我真的不知道如何在他講解冰演的構思時說我喜歡他。」

Laura搖搖頭，咬了一口據說是青森特產的蘋果，「我就知道你不可能一擊即中。」

令她恨鐵不成鋼的弟弟倒是沒有表現失落，反而將另一張沙發上的抱枕撈過來：「不過他跟我說了他計劃邀請的選手，都是啟發他溜冰的大前輩，同輩裡面只有我！！」

姊姊沒轍地笑著，如果說出來的造都是實體方塊，弟弟剛剛的炫耀都可以飛到高空三萬呎了。「那你得好好練習吧，他的冰演在幾號？」

「啊—」Javier摸索了一下腦裡的雲端，回答：「我還有一些時間。4月13到15號，星期六去這邊的冰場就好。」

咬下蘋果的颯爽聲音戛然而止，Laura的語氣突然多了一些焦急：「你上一次看Jorge的電郵是什麼時候？」

Javier皺眉頭，他的手機被放在二樓的房間書桌上充電，只能回想之前最有印象的交談內容。「大概—上星期四？」

姊姊立即繃緊了臉，她坐直了身子，伸長手臂把茶几上的手提電腦攬到懷裡：「我的天，還好Jorge都把電郵抄送給我了。」

Javier吞了吞口水，不祥的預感開始在他腦袋的一角蠢蠢欲動。

他記得那晚答應了羽生的邀請後，又一次拖著疲憊的身軀和不捨的心回國，在飛機上直接聽著準備下季用的表演曲目睡覺。

從機場回到公寓的路上，經理人簡述了之後的行程安排，諸如年底的冰演發佈會、贊助商的飯局、清談節目的通告……

「我們還在物色新的代言，所以你這段時間的日程會比較浮動，可以的話不要出國了，反正你五月都會待在加拿大。」

現在的Javier，只能緊握拳頭，希望能將全宇宙此刻的運氣都牢牢抓住—


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 壽星的運氣很明顯沒有幫到Javi的忙。

兵荒馬亂。

 

Javier聽著房子外頭零星的椅子拉動聲、父母和鄰居在討論如何佈置的談話聲，又翻了身。

 

他所指的不僅是凌晨5點驅車到達時的冰場，還有音樂播出三秒後才勉強控制著身體滑行出去的自己，和羽生短短連線數分鐘後七上八下的心。

 

 

「你就打算繼續假裝補眠嗎？嗯？」

 

已經換上休閒服的Laura靠在門邊，繞起雙臂睨著平躺在床上一語不發的弟弟。

 

Javier勉強回視了姊姊一眼。他身體裡的每個細胞、每吋肌肉都在罷工，彷彿連轉過身都要耗盡全身的力氣。

 

倒不是因為今天有違西班牙人天性的起床時間，真正使他倒在床上輾轉反側的，是一種悶在他心頭的不爽。

 

就像他們家小區入口那些長在樹上熟到焦黑的豆，沒有人敢把它們摘下來，但五歲小孩也知道這東西留著也沒意義。

 

Laura今天沒有捨命陪他早起，但是起床時也立即看了他的「表演」，當下她的心情就像小框裡面的羽生一樣難以言喻。

 

只是想到弟弟今天摸黑起床，自以為沒有吵醒全家一樣傻乎乎地把東西放好，再坐車到離家一點也不近的冰場……

 

她嘆了口氣，今天最應該笑臉迎人的壽星啊，現在卻板著臉想著他遠在另一片陸地上的暗戀對象。

 

當姊姊的應該感謝那個人讓她的弟弟長大，還是為那個人對弟弟的太大影響而懊惱？

 

 

她走進房間，在書桌前的椅子上坐下來問道：「Yuzu有聯絡你嗎？」

 

「有……」Javier轉過頭，將他好不容易放下的手機拿回來，滑動兩下就將它遞給姊姊看。

 

Laura瞄了螢幕一眼，並伸手將對話框往下掃，然後再次往上拉，對話內容仍然不變。

 

「就這樣？Thank you Javi. Take care and Happy birthday？」

 

「這早上我就睡了20分鐘，我看完我出場那部份的片段，讀了所有朋友發來的短訊。還是沒有未接來電，沒有未讀訊息。」

 

「噢。」Laura揉了揉弟弟的頭髮，此時她更加清晰見到他兩眼下失眠的痕跡，使她既心疼又無奈。

 

「你應該讓他知道的，你從馬拉加趕回馬德里後又出去，幾乎沒有休息過。」

 

Javier用鼻音發出了一句似有若無的「嗯哼」，然後撐起了身子靠著牆，將手機丟在床上，無聲的鬱悶沉沒在皺成一團的被子中。

 

姊姊仍然眉頭深鎖，他重重地嘆了一口氣，抓了抓頭髮。

 

「跟表演沒關係—當然我知道我的轉圈爛透了，我就是覺得—我這段時間也盡力了，但是一下子就沒了我的事？」

 

 

 

從平昌傾聽羽生形容凱旋公演的那個晚上，Javier就想像自己能夠成為當中的一份子，以羽生重要的人這個身份出現。  
  
而現在，他只能在與日本相隔數千公里的土地上，透過一個電腦的屏幕，看著羽生各向世界展示他用心籌備已久的演出。  


他能做的明明不僅這樣啊。

  
他會接受羽生的要求，嘗試以前只敢想像的高難度跳躍；  
他會滔滔不絕地憶述練習時的趣事，讓他可愛的小孩害羞得掩著臉；  
他會和羽生一起站在場邊吹奏玩具喇叭，為前輩的表演助慶；  
他會站在這個可一不可再的冰演舞台上，凝視身邊的心上人享受他應有的讚賞，  
  
甚至，感受到心上人湊近自己的臉旁，用溫潤如蜜的聲線說一句生日快樂。  
  
可惜這只能是他會做的，卻成不了他做過的。

  
Javier最後做到的只有和羽生在視像通話中道歉，並答應在4月15號連線直播，可是他始終抹不去羽生眼中的驚訝，也驅不走他話中的過度平靜。  
  
好說歹說請Laura幫忙在西班牙人無法理解的時間借用冰場後，Javier卻因為纏身的行程而少有過去。 

他反而開始在房間裡練習轉圈，想像羽生在房間裡偷偷摸摸地跳躍，戴上耳機面對牆壁高歌，笑容慢慢浮現。  
  
在日本時為冰演拍好的祝福影片，Javier可以笑著說自己會一直支持羽生，儘管話語不及他心中想向本人表達的百分之一。

回國後他不讓自己留意其他參演者的SNS，只管將要向贊助商和協辦商介紹的內容塞到腦子裡，疲累時就重看他和羽生的對話紀錄，但總是在到達最後一段前跳出界面。

 

電話掛線的粗糙聲音響起，中斷了他和羽生的對話，中斷了他們兩人隔著數千公里的唯一聯繫。  
  
回頭一看，馬德里偌大的冰場仍然只有自己。  
  
原來就算事前做好再多心理建設，當他短暫的獨腳戲落幕時，始終無法釋懷。  
  
Javier再次鬆開捏著場邊圍欄的手，他伸出雙臂圍成一個圓圈，滑過裁判區後開始往後轉，一周、兩周，左手手臂在－  
  
大腿先落地，最後整個人跌坐在地上。  
  
清晨6點15分的馬德里冰場，還是只有自己。

 

「我只是希望那時他可以跟我多聊一會天，問我最近如何，或者他可以像訪問Johnny時那樣拿著一本書，

 

我只想要多一點點時間……」

 

他不想被忘記，可是他更不想被記住自己在羽生一個重要的時刻缺席了。

 

Laura深深地呼一口氣，她笑著拍了拍弟弟露出被子外並交握的雙手，柔和的目光表達了她的理解。

 

「我以為不愛表達的人只有Yuzuru一個，沒想到我的弟弟也半斤八兩。」

 

Javier瞪大了眼睛，他急忙反駁：「我可是立即答應了直播—」

 

「然後你在抱怨自己只有幾分鐘的出場時間。」Laura加深了她的笑意，看著她的弟弟沒有吭聲，假裝他氣急敗壞的腔調：「為什麼不可以安排讓我們倆skype聊天呢？反正大家都知道我們是好朋友。」

 

「我—是從時間和成本的角度出發，我認為我值得更多的出鏡，不是只有一首生日歌。」

 

Laura聳聳肩。「什麼角度也沒關係，反正你比你想像中更在意自己不能在Yuzu身邊，是嗎？」

 

「滋滋」

 

沉默已久的手機傳來了Javier認為是這輩子最動聽的提示音，他的手一撈就將小信差牽回來，全盤注意力放在短訊的第一行內容上。

 

【你覺得好點了嗎？】

 

「慢慢聊吧壽星，我會讓爸媽留一件蛋糕給你。」

 

「欸—」眼見姊姊頭也不回地離開他的房間，Javier放聲大叫：「不是應該由我切嗎？」

 

想當然爾Javier不會聽到姊姊的回答，失眠一早上的剩餘注意力隨即又集中在來自羽生的短訊。

 

現在日本已經是晚上7時，羽生應該跟前輩們一一道別了，他正在酒店房間裡呆著，或者點了房間服務，一邊重看自己的冰演一邊吃晚飯。

 

無須費神推敲，六年共處的經驗就是讓他那麼自信。

 

或者至少讓他能夠假裝有自信，打出接下來的一句回覆。

 

【不太好: ( 我覺得有人欠了我一首完整的生日歌】

 

頭歪了至少45度，Javier用右手托著臉頰，這句話橫看豎看都有點……不知好歹？

 

只是Javier回想了一下，他和羽生的相處方式本來就這樣坦然，想想網上曾經為他對待羽生的態度而烽煙四起，他也是不以為然地走過來了。

 

未來就算那些惡意執意衝著自己出現，也只會加深了他作為伴侶的責任感。

 

對話框的左下方出現了一串氣泡，攫取了Javier的呼吸。啪答啪答的聲音在Javier的腦海響起，焦急得他的每一個細胞都在沸騰。

 

難道羽生還在外頭？可是剛剛在群組看了幾個前輩自己去吃飯了，和家人去日本的選手也各有安排……

 

「啊」

 

他的小信差又適時地伸出援手，短訊對話框已經下場，正準備挑大樑的是要求Facetime的畫面。

 

等等我說我想聽生日歌但是我沒想到那麼快有真人清唱？？

不對其實我本來已經等了一早上所以我還在猶豫什麼？？

 

下定決心按了「接聽」鍵，手機隨即顯示為「正在連線」。

 

此時Javier才記起自己未穿上衣，他急忙從旁邊椅背上抄起一件Reebok汗衣，心才踏實一點，祼上身表白可不是什麼誠意的體現啊。

 

「喂喂～有人在嗎～」

 

輕快的語調從手機傳出，Javier立即喊道：「有啦有啦」然後再將他的的小信差緊握在手中。

 

戴上長方形黑框眼鏡、穿著純黑色T-shirt的羽生，拿起了小熊維尼的右手，向他打招呼。

 

相視而笑。

 

「等等、」羽生將噗桑放下，這位守護神一雙圓溜溜的眼睛繼續在螢幕左下角凝視Javier。「你先告訴我，我現在有多少隻手指？」

 

眼見羽生一本正經地做出V字手勢，Javier沒轍地笑著回答：「Yuzu，你永遠只能有十隻手指，雖然你有時會弄到它們受傷。哦我得說就算我喝醉了，都比你玩瘋時要清醒。」

 

「我的手指現在很好。」

 

羽生扁著嘴巴，將十根白晢的手指伸到鏡頭面前，連食指的指紋都能清晰看見。

 

Javier自然是沒辦法忍住上揚的嘴角，還得拍拍掌鼓勵，令羽生漸漸因為害羞而燒紅了耳根。

 

「Javi太讓我不爽，生日歌就不唱了。」

 

Javier在心中摔了一跤，不過他立即裝出哭臉並說：「真的嗎？這樣我的生日就會永遠有遺憾了，我只是想聽一下Yuzuru給我的一個祝福……」

 

當然羽生亦習慣了他的伎倆，用教科書級淡定的態度回答：「網路上已經有影片了不是嗎？你要聽就去找回來聽啊。」

 

「那一句，是翻譯小姐將麥克風拿近了你的嘴巴，我才聽到的。」

 

Javier那只有一邊的聽筒，本來傳送著遙遠而溫柔的歌聲，他知道是羽生請大家一起送上這份生日禮物，這已經足夠讓他笑逐顏開。

 

沒料到忽然有一把孩子氣的聲音在他的耳邊響起，雖然是音調與背景的歌聲格格不入，卻是他期待已久的祝福。

 

只是在他來得及表達自己的喜悅前，歌聲又被麥克風被觸碰的聲音取代，再次回到一開始的鼎沸而渺渺的人聲。

 

兩人繼續對視，羽生歪了歪嘴巴，他轉向了仍然守在他身邊的噗桑，一人一熊進行了深度交流，只能讓Javier乖乖等待。

 

羽生再次將噗桑抱在胸前，他們一同直視Javier。「你不能笑。」

 

「我已經聽過你唱歌很多遍了，王子先生。」

 

羽生哼了一聲，他吞了吞口水，點了點頭找回拍子，開始拍著手掌，對著只聚焦一人的鏡頭清唱生日歌。

 

 

 

“Happy birthday to you”

 

第一年來到TCC時，羽生知道自己生日已經過了之後的莫名失落。

 

“Happy birthday to you”

 

第三年的他早早回到西班牙調整狀態，Raya為他送來了一個金、銀、銅三色獎牌，頸帶上用馬克筆寫著Javi means kind

 

“Happy birthday Dear Javi……”

 

之後每一年羽生都會發一個短訊祝他生日快樂，而Javier總是讀完所有人的訊息後，才打開羽生發來的那一則。

 

“Happy birthday to you.”

 

無從考究的某一天，小小的期盼經年累月地茁壯著，總有一年的生日會有羽生相伴。

 

 

 

一曲方迄，彷如春雨一般細小而密密麻麻的掌聲從傳出。羽生拿起了噗桑，一如以往地朝鏡頭微微欠身。

 

不過看到Javier的笑臉後，羽生又回復不久前嫌棄的表情。

 

「你不是說了不會笑嗎！」

 

Javier掩了掩嘴巴，最後還是放棄，甚至笑得更燦爛。「我笑是因為我很開心啊！我第一次在生日那天聽到你祝我生日快樂！」

 

「因為Javi生日時都不在加拿大，而且我都有發短訊給你！」

 

「那要是下一個生日我和你在一起，你也會唱生日歌給我聽嗎？」

 

羽生捏住噗桑的兩手動了一下，雙唇開了又合，小狐狸的眼睛依然直視著提出問題的人。

 

他的心裡已經有一個模糊的答案，但過去的經歷不足以理解問題的含義，他無法輕易回答，哪怕只是一條是非題。

 

Javier在羽生看不見的角落捏著被子，他的腦裡開始回放兩人曾經一起比賽時的時光。

 

「下年生日我們可以在任何地方度過，馬德里、多倫多、日本……」

 

時間曾經給予我們無數個並肩共遊的機會，而我自作聰明地認為既然你不開口，我也沒有主動的必要；

 

但其實為什麼我要在意那些該死的身份差異？

 

現在我想你就在我的身邊，這樣我就能夠抱著你，在你耳邊輕聲說話，告訴你我有多慶幸自己誕生在世上，飄洋過海來到另一片土地，認識了比我更欣賞我自己的你。

 

 

 

「Yuzu、」

 

「嗯？」

 

「我—我想—」

 

 

 

 

 

 

畫面突然陷入一片黑暗。

 

Javier的腦袋一片空白。

 

 

【正在連線……】

 

 

剛剛的是什麼黑魔術嗎－

 

 

【無法連線】

 

 

「啊……蛤？」

 

 

【通話結束】

 

 

 

 

 

「Lor，Javi醒了嗎？你去看看他怎麼大叫了好嗎？」

 

「嗯……」姊姊回頭看了一下仍然不斷傳出細碎咒罵的房間，正色地對父母說：「我覺得我們還是先把紅酒收起來吧，我怕他今天會把家裡的都喝光了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以就說了不會那麼快讓他告白成功啊kkkk
> 
> 無關痛癢的備註1：「有多少隻手指」是我們家的梗，起源於我媽有一次喝醉了，我弟舉起3根手指問她「我有多少隻手指?」，我媽很憤怒地答了3隻之後，我弟賤笑著說「一隻手當然是有5隻手指啊~」
> 
> 無關痛癢的備註2：過去曾經跟外國家庭生活過，知道媽媽叫女兒時會叫小名(例如Vera叫Ver~)，所以在最後假定了一個Laura的小名。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小倒霉之後的小幸運。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈我的天我真的－你－哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」

Javier面如死灰地看著好友笑得整個人靠在酒紅色的天鵝絨沙發椅上，他已經懶得去制止對方有誇大嫌疑的回應。

因為在那之前每一個人聽見他講起這失敗的告白時，都是一邊大笑，一邊同情他的不幸。

為了向暗戀對象賠罪，凌晨2點從另一個城市飛奔回到家裡之後，又在早上5點爬起來，將表演服和冰鞋塞到車裡，拉著同樣睏得不醒人事的經理人到冰場。

跟場地人員打交道、設定鏡頭、測試連線和音樂播放，通通都由他自己完成。

因為表演始終不如人意，他用了一個早上發呆不安，終於在快要被嗜睡基因打倒之前，等到心上人的來電，可以跟他說出自己腦內已經重播127次的話。

他的Facetime卻因為莫名其妙的接收信號錯誤，硬生生地毀了他的告白。

雖然信號在他呼天搶地了一陣子之後總算歸位，跟超級月亮一樣千載難逢的時機已經再次遠離軌道，他也再沒有觀賞滿天星辰的勇氣。

他只能看著心上人回了一條短訊，沒有突然斷線的遺憾，卻令他更加牽腸掛肚。

 

【看來Javi的電話也想睡覺了:P 好好休息，日本見吧】

 

好友的笑聲餘韻繼續迴盪，Javier繞起雙臂說：「我找你出來是想傾訴而不是棟篤笑，OK?」

「哎呀我的媽這樣一笑我更加沒辦法睡了、」Alex用拇指抹了抹眼梢，他深呼吸一口氣，終於能夠喝一口水。

他將已剩下一半水的杯子放回原位，舒展著四肢說：「還好你沒有像YouTuber一樣錄下自己告白的經過。」

「有的話我也不會給你。」

而Javier也不想承認他真想拍下羽生答應說好的一刻，哪怕只有聲音。

Alex眼見好友快要陷入無底深潭，趕緊賠笑著說：「欸，不要想得那麼負面嘛，你們將來要是結婚了，我還想做一個歷年影片合集……」

自然而然地，Javier隨之想像到他和羽生穿著西裝服坐在婚禮場地裡，和親朋好友一邊看影片一邊回味的樣子。

可能有他們剛升上Senior時懵懵懂懂的樣子，也有以前還可以去遊歷名勝時的趣事，甚至是他們笑中有淚的頒獎台……

「嗯，那應該不錯。」

「你還真的有在想啊！」

Javier露出一副有何不可的自信表情，說：「你和Maia一定跑不掉了，我們兩人都認識了幾年的朋友就你們幾個。」

 

Alex失笑，外人都認為他沒心沒肺，對於身邊一切都是憑感覺，記不住的事情就隨它而去，  
但是Alex知道，這個歷練遠比自己曲折的西班牙人，不是不想執著，而是不敢執著。

因為一開始被帶走的太多，沒有人在那些迷茫的時刻與他並肩而行，他只能花上更多時間，獨自摸索能夠走下去繼續生存的路。

當生活漸入佳境時，過去只能默默仰慕的身影終於靠近了自己，改寫回憶的渴望掩蓋了內心真正的想法，

於是他再次拐了彎，去追隨另一個對他們有點遙遠的夢想。

只是終究並非心之所往的那一片地方，兜兜轉轉好友還是回到了這一面有無數夢想交織的冰面。一如以往淡漠的溫度，既賜予了他衛冕的光榮，也帶來了一步之遙的悔恨。

幸好現在的Javier已經體會到，世上的確有這樣的一個人，無論在你獲得喜出望外的成就時，抑或與榮耀失之交臂時—

他會先為你的如願以償流淚，哪怕這樣代表自己的落敗；  
他會用擁抱感謝你的努力付出，將世人對自己的推崇拋諸腦後。

儘管Alex不是第一次見到好友陷入愛河，但是這次他比過去少了一份看好戲的玩味，多了一分謹慎和關心。

畢竟這兩個人都是自己認識了十年的好友，從小時候的八杆子打不著，到Senior時因為0.03分結下的不解之緣，而現在他們都用自己的方式留住對方。

除了動容之外，他得承認自己看得有點焦急啊。

 

「Yuzu是8號晚上才到嗎？」

「嗯啊……」Javier拿起了放在杯子旁邊的手機，正在翻回他和羽生的對話紀錄，邊看邊說：「還好趕到來這邊時不算太晚。」

Alex能聽出一種有別於過往的在意，他了然地笑著說：「對喔，我都忘了你們都在待在一起快半個月了，現在突然有點不習慣了吧？」

本來以為Javier會理所當然地承認，對方卻抓了抓頭髮並說：「還可以啦……」

之後他繼續滑動手機螢幕，大概是在尋找什麼，直到在某一刻揚起了靦腆的笑容，將手機推到Alex面前。

「前兩天他回了仙台嘛，我將跟Plushenko打高爾夫球的合照發給他，然後他回覆我說Envy。」Javier托著下巴，笑得更開了。「你說他傻不傻，明明都會有合作舞台了。」

想到羽生當下因為見到自己可以和偶像出遊而氣得鼓起嘴巴，並在短訊裡加上了一個表情符號，Javier習慣性地想一把揉亂小孩的頭髮。

 

這大概就是暗戀的甜蜜苦澀吧，只要對方的一條訊息就可以浮想聯翩，讓人相信彼此有著不一樣的連繫，哪怕現實中他們又變回兩條無法重疊的平行線。

 

Alex注視著Javier，也許好友不曾意識到，自己當下的表情是如此純粹又複雜。

現在Javier的一片心思單純地全放在羽生身上，只想著如何將每一個時刻分享給對方；

而在再見面之前，他的腦袋會不停演算所有可能發生的見面場景，應對科學家也無法解答的愛情難題。

 

「那你可別讓他太早知道你們要一起去中國和意大利，他可能會改變心意開始不爽你了。」

Javier將手機收回並再次塞到口袋裡，避重就輕地說：「他知道我不會去加拿大比賽。」兩手握成拳頭在雲石桌上輕輕敲打。

撇了撇嘴，Javier用低沉的語調說：「Plushenko說我應該看一下他賽季的新曲目，它的意義很重要。」

Alex挑眉，對於冰上皇帝的直接有點意外。

Javier翻了翻白眼，先回了一聲「對我也沒想到」，接著解釋：「他們是在那個冰演時聊了基本的概念，就是要向Johnny和Plushenko致敬。」

喝了一口啤酒，Javier繼續說：「那時Jeff和Shae-lynn都在嘛，所以Johnny說好了、他也點頭了。嘭！敲定了。」

Alex知道好友指的是4月那個「傳說中」的冰演，才收斂了一陣子的笑意又開始捲土重來，直線上升的求生欲讓他馬上咳了一聲，制止嘴角上揚。

「哇噢，所以我們的小王子已經完成了新曲目囉，而Javi前輩因為冰演所以沒辦法看到他的第一次比賽，哭哭。」

嘴角抽搐，Javier涼涼地說：「就你最有空在拍片剪片。」可惜他們的fish and chips拼盤已經被吃光，不然他一定會抓起兩根薯條丟過去。

 

Alex的確講中他的痛處了，他沒辦法親眼見到羽生的初戰。

官方尚未正式公佈，他這個「加拿大人」也幾乎能肯定自己和羽生的日程完全重疊。別說去現場觀戰，連看直播也做不到。

去年決定參加ACI時，是因為當時他篤定一年後不會再與羽生同場比賽，所以他想有始有終，第一年和最後一年都能同登B級賽的頒獎台。

雖兩日的賽況比六旗過山車還要令人膽戰心驚，不過Javier也算達到這個賽季一個目標。他發揮了應有的水準，也在羽生面前展露了另一個「不太善良」的自己。

－雖然也只是在賽場上。

開玩笑，下冰之後只要見到他的小狐狸蹲在場邊，兩手扶著圍欄，彷彿在等待著誰來接自己回家一樣，Javier根本不會有偽裝的本事。

哪怕不願承認，Javier的確有點羨慕大半年前的自己，將與羽生同場比賽、同組練習視為理所當然，無需像他現在這樣倒數可以共度的日子。

 

「時間不等人啊兄弟。」

Alex拿起自己的杯子碰了Javier的杯緣一下，清脆的撞擊聲在他們的耳邊迴盪，爾後再次歸於沉寂。

 

儘管是作為奧運獎牌選手被邀出席，Javier得承認他對長野這個城市，要在1998年的很久以後才有所認知。

他想起羽生講過自己與長野的緣份，當年他被姊姊半拉半就地坐在電視前，一起看完所有溜冰比賽，幾乎被媽媽用趕的才去寫作業。

而7歲的Javier，大概只從姊姊口中聽過一次「今年是奧運呢」，然後幻想了一下她能代表國家參賽，自己在場邊打氣的樣子。

有些人長大了活成自己想要的模樣，也有人能做到的超乎自己想像。

 

“Javi!!! We miss you!!!”

比自己高半個頭的日本隊隊友滑過來，一把抱住剛來得及轉過頭看向去的Javier。

背後隨即傳來另一個女孩的聲音，雀躍地叫喊：「我也來！！」

Maia站在他們倆中間伸手環抱，之後Alex很快也衝過來，場內其他選手也大笑起來。

包括剛到達會場的羽生。

小狐狸笑得眼睛瞇成一線，兩人視線交匯後，他旋即轉過身繼續和前輩聊天。

Javier心想，完全現役的最後一年總算拿了一面奧運獎牌，也許未算得上一個能上檯面的英雄，能看到的花滑界未來風景亦不及其他人遠。

但是他至少成為了那個人的英雄，  
那個他也視為是英雄的心上人。

 

確實現在他們倆都在長野了，然而羽生畢竟是媒體守候已久的焦點，同時他要用比別人少兩倍的時間追回綵排進度，Javier在空閒時都不敢打擾他。

整天下來別說是聊天，在走廊上打個照面的次數，都比他和Chris在Mario Kart組隊的次數要少。

而他親愛的偶像、前輩、師妹，彷彿還嫌他不夠淒慘似的，踢中他的臉還再攻擊他的命根子。

拜託他們不要好心做壞事幫自己達成苦肉計好嗎？萬一真的踢成廢人呢？？

 

Javier從酒店的升降機走出去時，Alex和Maia都拍了拍他的肩膀，說不準是在為他今天的無從入手惋惜，抑或替他明天的希望無限打氣。

第三天打開酒店房門，Javier的動作已經熟練，左腳踏著右腳腳跟脫鞋子，外套攤在書桌前的椅子上。

長方形的書桌上放滿了這兩天收到的禮物，大大小小的碎花紙袋和粉色系絲帶，還有一束橙黃色的花，遠看像一團大型的棉花糖，柔和了Javier的心。

一屁股坐在床邊，正打算拿起牆邊的手機充電線，他恰好瞥見床頭有一個寫滿了日文的細長盒子。有點像他放在加拿大公寓的創傷藥膏，只是Javier很肯定這不是自己買來的。

盒子上貼了一張蜜蜂造型的便條紙，周正的英文字母昭示主人的身份，是過去幾年Javier已經看過他填寫個人資料無數次的男孩。

 

【最偉大的守門員也要保護他的臉】

 

將便條紙翻到背後，有三兩句用英文手寫的簡單提醒，將藥膏塗在患處上按摩一陣子可以消腫。

嗯……那群傢伙應該沒跟Yuzu說自己其他被踢中的地方吧。

Javier用食指用力按了自己的右邊下巴一下，本來埋在肌肉記憶裡的酸痛登時壓垮他的神經，讓他連直呼要命的力氣也沒了。

然後他開始呵呵地笑，將這份特別的禮物放在床頭燈下，確定光線的角度正好，隨即拍下來發給Alex炫耀。

【你看看Yuzu多在意我; )】

懶理好友收到訊息後會如何唾棄，Javier將手機擱在床頭後，哼著不成調的旋律打開盒子。

被拿出來的除了一枝全新的藥膏，還有多一張被主人撕出來的小紙條。

 

【不過Javi要是有奇怪的地方受傷，就要自己想辦法囉 XD】

 

注視了這兩行文字半分鐘，Javier一頭栽進軟綿綿的床裡，欲哭無淚。

這可不行啊，從來只有他取笑羽生的份，再不然就是他和羽生一起取笑Brian，哪有被羽生當面取笑的道理呢！

他再次拿起了手機，鎖屏的訊息提示第一條是Alex秒回的「放過我吧」，再加上一整行嘆氣的Emoji。

Javier笑著將它往右掃掉之後，按下了相機鈕，在鏡頭前扁起嘴巴、將五官皺成一團，傳送照片。

【藥膏對我的下巴很有用，可是現在我的心痛了: (】

一大張搞怪的自拍出現在他和羽生的對話框裡，連Javier自己也有點受不了。他決定分散注意力跟Alex嘴炮三百回合，反正他們倆只是傳送Meme都可以鬧上一整天。

 

【你：我剛剛塗了藥膏，有點熱熱的但應該有用。】

【Alex：我不想知道你將白色的藥膏塗在身體哪裡（翻白眼）】

【你：我在說我的下巴！！收一收你的冷笑話吧（翻白眼）（翻白眼）（翻白眼）】

 

正打算從圖片庫裡找出在Instagram見過的Meme，手機上方彈出了一條新訊息通知。

【－－－－－＞0:05】

羽生不常發語音，除非他覺得有些話一定要直接表達出來，例如是比賽前的加油訊息。

不過更多時候他會跟自己Facetime，沒完沒了地講一個多小時也不是天方夜譚。

Javier側躺在床上，他估計他的小狐狸已經洗了澡，在被團裡縮成一個小毛球，戴了眼鏡在看手機，思索著如何回覆他的短訊。

拇指就這樣按下了播放鍵。

 

「我幫不了你，快點睡吧，笨－蛋－」

 

Javier愣住，他的大腦當機了幾秒鐘，然後再按了一次播放鍵。跟方才一樣，有點生氣又有點無奈的聲音，在Javier的耳邊響起。

就像以前羽生每次聽到他講的過時日式冷笑話，羽生都會用嫌棄的表情看他，然後糾正他的發音。

自己大概是小狐狸身邊最笨的笨蛋了，但是如果這樣能令心上人快樂，那應該是聰明的選擇吧？

將錄音存下來放到上鎖的資料夾裡，Javier決定在入睡之前再多聽就那麼一次。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 影片支援(感謝Angelin留言協力!):  
> 1)小狐狸蹲場邊等人接：https://youtu.be/pvn32YqxyR8  
> 2)一球入魂踢到Mr Fernandez第三條腿抽筋: https://youtu.be/Pm6iOX4Tf54
> 
> 下一章需要沈澱一下情緒，所以將Heroes & Future拆成兩篇，事實上這一場表演也是兩人skinship互動(我們可見)的轉捩點，所以想多討論一下。
> 
> 好吧希望那個總章回的數目不要再加了XDDDD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes and Future, Hope and Legacy

如果人生是一套連續劇，Javier肯定今天的他拿到奧運級幸運的劇本。

 

從好一陣子沒穿的運動褲摸出20歐元，

吃早餐時調出一杯份外合意的咖啡，

走到酒店門外會覺得今天的陽光特別暖和舒適，

 

好像全宇宙都會為你締造順利的一天。

 

「大哥，我從在走廊見到你到現在上了車你還在笑，你的臉不僵硬嗎？」

 

「什麼？」以上揚的嘴角迎人，Javier以稀奇的語調問Alex：「你沒試過一起床就覺得今天是一個好日子嗎？」

 

Alex尚在思考他的意有所指，Javier拍了拍他的肩膀，了然地說：「沒關係，反正我現在就有這種感覺。」

 

 

 

走路有風的氣勢一直延續到中午時分，又一場小型國別足球對抗賽在走廊進行。

 

西班牙主將Javier不僅精準地踢回每一個人踢來的球，還強行炫技以脖子接球，展示他靈活的筋骨，讓足球骨碌骨碌地從背脊溜到地上。

 

「我的天，你跟昨天的Javier是同一個人嗎？」

 

Elvis拍了拍手，對於Javier的突飛猛進感到佩服；Plushenko吹了聲口哨，聽在Javier耳中，總覺得他表示讚同的遠多於自己的球技。

 

西班牙人聳了聳肩，滿不在意地說：「只是正常發揮而已。」

 

不過所謂球是圓的，這一腳Fernandez選手踢得順心，不代表下一個來自Plushenko的發球會給他面子。稍稍向右傾的軌道，令足球撞上他們無法看清楚的走廊盡頭牆壁。

 

「哦，踢遠了，Javi要去撿回來。」

 

「為什麼是我！？」聽見三人異口同聲的判決，從頭到尾只負責看的西班牙人一臉愕然，只是沒有人因為他的提問而讓步。

 

「你是本應接球的人啊，快點去把球拿回來吧！」負責拍攝的Maia也跟著起哄，推了Javier一把。

 

終究不敵群眾壓力，Fernandez選手摸摸鼻子低著頭，小跑步地往走廊盡頭出發，然後拐彎去尋找被「踢到」另一條走道的足球。

 

看到Javier完全背對著他們，四人立即圍成一圈。

 

「他的房間是在那邊沒錯吧？」Elvis用氣音問道。

 

涉谷兄妹用力地點點頭，Alex接著從褲子口袋摸出電話說：「Shoma 3分鐘前說他經過見到Yuzu還在房間。」

 

「現在我們只能希望那房間沒有關門。」Maia嘆了口氣，都為好友幫到這個份上，她可不能再等一個十年才見到他們倆成事啊。

 

 

 

終於走到這個不安份的足球面前，Javier嘖了一聲，彎腰將球納入懷中。

 

一個小孩子啪踏啪踏地走過Javier的身邊，孩子大概到他大腿的高度，留著蘑菇頭，穿上一件白色T-shirt和工人褲。

 

Javier聽見孩子用小跑步走著，喃喃地叫喚母親。天性使然令Javier跟著小孩子，生怕他忽然跌倒，直到孩子到達位於走道右邊的一個房間，他才能放心下來。

 

「媽媽～」聽到孩子終於放聲叫喊，Javier忍不住笑了。

 

 

此時腦內又響起了另一道稚氣的聲音，那個孩子見到母親和自己時，都會露出燦爛的笑容和擁抱，令當時的他相信世上有永恆的陽光，帶領他在未來中繼續航行。

 

只是他錯估了自己當時的心，而他也天真地期望她們會為他在時間中駐足。

 

 

「Hiro!媽媽在工作呢，你坐在那邊靜靜地看書吧。對不起羽生君，這孩子今天放假所以……」

 

Javier的心蹬了一下，其他話他是不太聽得懂，但是那個姓氏他不可能漏掉。

 

他想繼續走上前，但是也只能在房間外數步停下來。現在他的腦裡已經攪成一團，過去的碎片和當下的念想相纏，令他編不出合適的理由。

 

因為你偶像的腳力太好，所以就將足球踢飛了30米之後，又在這一條走廊滾了50米？

那下一次被當成球踢的就會是自己吧。

 

「這裡太悶了—」孩子，你知道外頭有人撞破牆也不敢踏進你站著的位置嗎？

 

「Hiro君、」跟孩子一樣溫和的聲線響起，「叔叔跟你玩一會兒好嗎？」

 

什麼叔叔啊，明明也是不讓人省心的小屁孩一個。

 

孩子的母親果不其然說得有點焦急：「那怎麼行羽生君，你待會不是有採訪—」

 

「不要緊的，就那麼一陣子，我也好久沒有玩接球了，嘻嘻。」

 

椅子移動的聲音出現了，提醒Javier趕緊轉身離開，但是又有一部分的意志讓他留下來，反正只要是他說的，再蹩腳的理由羽生都不會反駁。

 

他只是不想被羽生見到現在有點狼狽的自己。

 

大腦拉下了防禦機制的最後一把手，從來不冒險的西班牙人，選擇在孩子拉著那隻黑色衣袖離開房間時轉身。

 

 

 

“Javi?”

 

全身上下的神經線都陷入停頓，Javier捉緊了手上的足球，千絲萬縷在心中糾纏。

 

心上人的呼喚在他最混亂的時候出現，給了他期盼又帶走了他的冷靜，輕輕地拉緊了那個難以解開的結。

 

即使是被綁著這樣的一個結，Javier還是不想錯過和羽生待在一起的時間。

 

於是他轉過身，爽朗地對牽著孩子的羽生打招呼：「噢，我跟Alex他們在那邊玩，球被踢到這邊，所以我來當球僮了。」

 

「那……」羽生低下頭看了拿著棒球和手套的孩子，笑容漸漸漾開，小狐狸露出了Javier熟悉的亮晶晶眼神。

 

「Javi要和我們玩接球嗎？一會兒？」

 

雖然講的是英文，但是當孩子聽到了關鍵字 “Catch ball”，知道可以多一個玩伴，他就笑逐顏開。

 

一如以往，西班牙人面對小狐狸的要求只能答應。「我想只要我說是Yuzu要找我玩，他們就不會有異議。」

 

小狐狸滿意地點點頭，他跟孩子說：「這個叔叔也跟我們一起玩哦，你把球拋給他，我把球拋給你。」

 

「欸、」將足球放在走道的藍色座椅上，Javier叔叔佯裝生氣並叉腰說：「我連30歲都未到，我是叔叔那Plushenko算什麼？」

 

這種問題對於冰迷資歷幾乎20年的羽生，根本無需多加思考，爽快地說出：「Plushenko桑就是Plushenko桑。」

 

Javier只能順從地附和「是是是」，他往後退了幾步，站在孩子和羽生的中間，雙腳稍稍分開，擺出接球的姿勢。

 

孩子將棒球放在咖啡色的手套裡，不讓任何人推測他的發球。他先看了羽生一眼，再直視來勢洶洶的Javier，丟出了第一球。

 

「哇嗚！」西班牙人彷彿接不住球似的抖動著雙手，用淺顯的日語說「好險好險」，然後抹了一把根本沒有流汗的額頭。

 

孩子被Javier驚恐的表情惹得掩嘴大笑，一點點成就感融化了Javier內心的緊張。

 

Javier看向了羽生，後者對他的綜藝級演技先翻了翻白眼，不過始終拿他沒轍而笑了，自己的心於是也因此被點亮了一樣。

 

羽生咳了將右手握成拳頭，搥了搥同樣戴著仙台冰場黑色手套的左手，他變回了那個要戰勝鄰居的五歲小孩，雙掌準備好迎接發球。

 

“No tricks” 羽生用倔倔的語氣說道。

 

“We will see~”

 

作為最熟悉的對手，Javier改變了自己的站姿。他轉過身背對孩子，調整不存在的投手丘，這個架勢讓旁觀的孩子也緊握了拳頭。

 

站穩了右腳後，提起左腳大腿，右臂向前一揮，動作行雲流水。

 

除了最後被發球者猛然減低的力度。

 

只是羽生捕手連這一個情況也預想到，所以他向前踏了一步，將距離自己只有十餘公分的的棒球牢牢接住。

 

「噢～」Javier故作失望地將臉埋進雙手裡，不讓其他人看見惡作劇失敗的笑容。

 

羽生用一點委屈的語氣說：「這個哥哥很狡猾對吧？」

 

「嗯！」孩子見到Javier仍然拉不下的笑容，有點生氣地說：「哥哥不能作弊！」

 

“No~”雖然聽不懂孩子的話，但是羽生對自己的形容詞Javier可熟悉得很，畢竟他這幾年時不時聽見小狐狸這樣嘟嚷。

 

「Yuzu、」被指控的西班牙人望向了一臉無辜的羽生，然後緊張地說：「可怕～」

 

孩子們都是外貌協會，自然是相信在他左邊甜笑著的羽生選手哥哥，多於不知道從哪裡繃出來的外國人。

 

於是當孩子在接到下一球後，再一次將攻擊權交還到羽生手中，而羽生會微笑著說謝謝Hiro君，也是可以理解的。

 

「好吧、」Javier認命地舉高雙手投降，誠懇地說：「不要砸臉就好，待會化妝師會將我罵翻天的。」

 

「哼哼～」棒球在羽生的手中拋了拋，他的笑容相比起剛才面對孩子時少了一些大人的拘謹，多了一點少年的嬉鬧。

 

而Javier對此甘之如飴。

 

 

畢竟早在那些無以名狀的感覺被歸類成「喜歡」前，他已經努力讓羽生像孩子一樣單純快樂啊。

 

最初Javier只是不想讓這個小子經歷自己體會過的孤軍作戰，所以在羽生練習跌倒時扶他一把；

 

當羽生逐漸長成媒體口中的王者，Javier卻意識到對方為了「長大」而付出的犧牲。

 

店家搬遷前也無法再實現的冰淇淋小約會、漸漸被遺忘的巴士路線和已經用不上的晚間出遊喬裝道具；

 

能被留下的只有被偷偷塞進儲物箱的小紙條、下冰時被放在袋子上的能量棒、杯子裡被悄悄調包的拿鐵。

 

Javier既著迷於羽生的認真，又為他幾乎每天要殺死自己一遍的拚命而生氣。

 

這麼美好的存在，Javier無法放任自己看著這個瘦瘦的肩膀，獨自站在冰面的中心，承受全世界拋給他的執念。

 

他讓自己變得更強，使羽生明白只有自己能與他在頂峰並肩；

他讓擁抱成為自己和羽生最親密的暗語，讓對方知曉只有自己最了解他的心情。

 

於是Javier Fernandez是少數令羽生結弦敬畏的競爭對手，更加是難得讓羽生為他的勝利而感動落淚的人。

 

這種沒來由地想陪伴他的心情，原來早在自己意識到之前已經存在。

 

待在他身邊，一起為練習的疲憊嘆氣，一起為勝利的光榮大笑，一起在未來的太陽下享受屬於他們倆的時光。

 

像現在這樣，只管放下世人的仰望，與心上人回憶童年的時光。

 

如果是我……如果我真的有這個機會，我能夠一直這樣保護他下去嗎？

 

 

 

「Javi！我們以為你被足球帶到宇宙黑洞去了！」

 

「你們看起來一點也不緊張啊。」

 

西班牙人看著已經換了表演服的好友們，本來在跟Chris在玩巨大版鱷魚拔牙的Maia和Evgenia和他揮揮手；對面的兩位大前輩已經轉為對戰Pokemon。

 

「怎麼樣？有什麼事情發生嗎？」

 

「嗯？」在場五雙眼睛同時向自己發亮，Javier雖然心裡覺得哪裡不對勁，不過懶得多想。

 

「什麼什麼事，我只是去把球撿回來，遇到其他選手，所以就聊了一會兒。」

 

「哦～你遇到了其他選手～」

 

五口同聲的回答在Javier的耳邊合奏，配上他們的視線交匯，Javier瞬間就明白友人們的意圖。

 

「你們啊—」

 

「好囉我們再來確認一次opening的走位吧～」

 

Elvis拍了拍掌，大家紛紛收起玩具踏出休息室，原本已經在蘊釀的笑聲在門口外數步隨即爆發。

 

Javier放過了其他看好戲的善心路人，可不會放過負責全盤指揮的損友。

 

他抓住了Alex的肩膀，用友善的微笑說：「別說現在全部人都知道了的鬼話。」

 

「哇噢我可沒有說任何話、」Alex將雙臂交叉表示抗議，對此Javier當然不表信任，繼續用(自以為)奧斯卡男主角級的瞇眼威脅著友人。

 

「或者你可以這樣理解，」被告人涉谷氏思忖了一下，向裁判官Fernandez氏解釋：「Lady Gaga之前在Talk Show時見到Friends的Joey時，她會問對方選擇Monica抑或Rachel。」

 

「他不是應該跟Pheebs在一起嗎」

 

「我認為放到現在Chandler也是可以—等等我們之後再談這個，」自己的胡話差點連自己都把搞矇了，涉谷氏趕緊回到正題。

 

「事實是，無論過了多久，我們都會在意那些自己認為沒在一起就是不合天理的人。」

 

頓了頓，Javier皺眉頭，有點不解地說：「可是Yuzu和我不是在演電視劇。」

 

「所以大家才更想幫忙啊。」好友理解Javier的顧慮，一手搭上他的肩膀說道：「這些年我們都看著你們如何相處，知道那不是逢場作戲，不想那些網路上的白痴猜測影響到你們。」

 

他們的世界可以很大，大得他們為了一場比賽而花費數年的光陰和父母的付出；

他們的世界也很細小，小得他們可以全心維繫真正在乎的友誼，共同度過漫長歲月。

 

「你只需要知道，無論你和Yuzu走到哪一步，我們都會盡力保護你們。」

 

肩上的力道沒有加重，然而內心驟然踏實了幾分。

 

「這太老土了吧？」

 

不讓Alex見到自己的表情，西班人假裝無奈地搖搖頭，而好友也沒有多加反駁，食指在鼻子下揉了揉。

 

「啊不過我先講清楚，要是你讓Yuzu受傷了，我絕對會站在他那邊。」

 

Javier自信一笑：「我可能會令他哭，但是我不會傷害到他的。」

 

Alex吹了一聲口哨，安慰地說：「Javi長大了啊，可以當一個成熟的skating wife了。」

 

想到好友指的大概是他曾經一半真心一半戲謔的形容，Javier認命地說：「對啊，時間不等人嘛。」

 

 

 

 

 

時間對每個人也是公平的，無論是為了重拾二十年前感動的選手和觀眾，抑或二十年後初嘗奧運魅力的健兒和冰迷。

 

一連三日的長野冬奧二十周年公演，以橫跨兩個世代的選手表演作為序曲，穿插了後台的打鬧和團圓，最後以更熱情的歡呼和掌聲順利落幕。

 

公演結束後少不免輪流合照和擁抱留念，哪怕不少一起參加的選手都在幾個月前的賽場上碰過頭，大家都想留下一點自己參與過這場歷史性表演的證明。

 

意興闌珊，打算繼續聚舊的前輩率先討論晚上吃飯暢飲的好去處，後輩們紛紛提出建議，一行人沸沸揚揚地向旅遊巴進發。

 

Javier揮揮手，他說之後跟工作人員回程就好，想在這裡多待一會兒。

 

涉谷兄妹了然地點點頭，Evgenia隨即走上前給了Javier一個擁抱，不捨地說大家都在TCC等他回來。Javier乖乖地答應了，也讓Evgenia與自己保持聯絡。

 

好友的身影離自己愈來愈遠，Javier才轉過身，徑自走回通往會場的方向，心裡一半自信一半隨緣。

 

「媽媽，是Javi哥哥—」

 

細小的聲音在背後響起，被叫喚的西班牙人回頭，早上見過面的造型師牽著抱住棒球的孩子，向Javier微微欠身。

 

Javier走到孩子的跟前，自然地摸了摸他的頭。小朋友對他入的分類遠比大人簡單，只要能玩在一起的就能夠親暱相待。

 

「羽生君的話……」造型師顯得有點遲疑，不過當她見到Javier的斑比眼睛，還是把話說完：「他換了衣服，不久前就去了會場，聯盟的人就在外面等著他。」

 

絹絹暖流融化了Javier心裡的躊躇，他用日語向她道謝。造型師搖搖頭，她臉上的微笑，訴說著無需通過言語表達的明瞭。

 

Javier蹲下來，向孩子伸出尾指：「Hiro，下次再見？」

 

孩子鬆開了原本牽著母親的手，微笑著伸出尾指，與Javier蓋手印，奶聲奶氣地說：「Javi哥哥，再見啦—」

 

不是抱著些微希冀而許下的奢望，是相信自己能信守而作出的承諾。

 

 

 

 

 

時間被停留在1998年的奧運五輪下，站著被寄予了二十年希望的男孩。雖然他已經換回平凡的黑色運動服，髮間未被拭乾的汗水說明了作為表演者的勞累。

 

他仰望象徵無數夢想和鬥志的標誌，而沒有察覺到另一個人在台下凝視著他。

 

直至那個人也拿下了冰鞋的護具，銀色利刃劃過冰面的嘶拉嘶拉聲音響起。

 

視線交匯。

 

 

啊，總算見到你了。

 

 

Javier在冰場的另一端出現，試探性地Z字形的路線慢慢靠近羽生，直到對方轉身而且筆直地滑到自己面前。

 

小狐狸將兩手收到背後，乖巧地問：「你在找我？」

 

「嗯，我來帶走一個不會自己回酒店的小朋友。」Javier見到他口中的「小朋友」隨即皺眉頭，他繼續認真地解釋：「我知道他來到這個小時候就喜歡的地方，一定會捨不得走。」

 

「我回去了也只是在酒店休息。」

 

小狐狸繞著Javier滑行，順時針一圈，逆時針兩圈，卻不曾拉遠彼此的距離。

 

「Javi能記得最久的記憶是怎麼樣的？」

 

「我？」

 

小狐狸點點頭，他的目光游離，讓Javier有點摸不著頭腦。「我不記得什麼時間了，好像三、四歲吧，我坐著看電影，女主角是Penélope Cruz。之前和之後的事都沒印象。」

 

二十好幾的人，而且是一個以表演技巧為事業的運動員，記憶力都奉獻給競賽生涯。

 

雖然這段生涯的前半部陷入了不堪和混亂，但是來到加拿大之後，與教練一起進步的時光和羽生的身影，已經照亮了他的記憶。

 

「你呢？真的是看長野奧運嗎？」

 

「怎麼會、」羽生勾起嘴角，他在Javier面前劃了一個「8」字形，然後說：「我拿著一個橙色氣球，媽媽幫我拍照，我不知道發生什麼事，然後氣球飛走了。」

 

「噢、」Javier帶點惋惜的語氣，他想起以前和姊姊去嘉年華的事：「我也試過小時候買的冰淇淋被人撞倒了，Laura只會叫我別哭，但是怎麼可能不哭！」

 

小狐狸見到Javier多年以後仍然會他留不住的冰淇淋傷心，被逗得咧嘴而笑。他終於自己的森林小迷宮走出來，停在Javier身邊。

 

“Javi,”

 

「我在呢。」

 

小狐狸低著頭，右腳向前滑出了半步而又退回來。他問道：「你覺得……那些孩子，會記得今天發生過的事嗎？」

 

 

那個在走廊和他們倆玩著簡單遊戲的孩子，

那個在場邊被你一把抱起的孩子，

那些在今天的表演後又要回到生活戰爭中的孩子。

 

誰又能夠守護那份希望與遺贈二十年，甚至傳承到更遠的未來？

 

 

「也許他們會忘記，孩子還小。」Javier將雙手插進口袋，縮著肩膀呼口氣：「不過我肯定他們的父母會一直說起，或者他們的姊姊。」

 

「我覺得他們會記得，無論過了多久，只要他們有這個想法。」

 

Javier的視線從牆上的奧運五環轉回來，他看著直視前方的羽生。

 

對方的語氣沒有出現明顯的變化，然而Javier感受到羽生的話變成了一根輕飄飄的羽毛，竄進了那段沒有人能夠窺探的回憶。

 

「他們會尋找，即使是很小的時候發生的事，最後知道了真相。」

 

 

曾經教過孩子對自己的稱呼，一起在家鄉的沙灘上堆砌的城堡，沒有味道但份外窩心的飯團；

 

現今只剩下再次見面時的簡促寒暄，綵排期間有意無意的迴避，自己聽見有小女孩叫喚媽媽時的莫名駐足。

 

他心裡的那個本來搖搖欲墜的舊城堡漸漸塌下來，殘破不堪的城牆片片剝落。

 

 

「到那時候，不要逃避，Javi。」

 

 

羽生轉過身，帶著Javier最熟悉的微笑。

 

Javier呆呆地看著羽生，大腦一片空白。

 

只是，當羽生張開雙手時，他就不加思索地將對方抱住了。

 

 

幸好，他的心沒有向深處的黑暗沉淪。

 

懷中的人枕在自己的肩上，雙臂繞住自己的脖子，跳動的心臟逐漸同步。

 

羽生承受了Javier的所有疲倦，Javier也接納了羽生的一切關懷。

 

Javier閉上雙眼，他感受到春雨洗過的太陽照進他的世界，驅走了幾乎將城堡勒死的荊棘，回復了明亮的色彩。

 

 

「對不起讓你擔心了。」

 

羽生搖搖頭，他跟Javier一樣也吸了吸鼻子，勉強壓著不由自主的酸勁兒說：「Javi辛苦了。」

 

察覺到羽生在壓抑著什麼似的，Javier想放開對方，沒料到羽生再把自己抱得更緊，臉蛋往他的肩上又蹭了兩下。

 

「我累了，不要動。」

 

Javier苦笑，儘管這是意料之內，他對自己又一次惹哭羽生的本事既佩服又無奈。

 

「好的好的，你哭完才告訴我。」

 

「我沒有哭！」

 

聽到羽生些微提高了的聲調，Javier嘆了口氣，伸手摸了摸小狐狸的頭髮。

 

「你這傻瓜……」

 

 

 

Javier想起走進後台前，自己和羽生那只有幾秒鐘的相依相倚。

 

羽生從來不會輕易喊累，但是他不介意在信任的人面前，展示自己脆弱疲倦的一面。

 

在那些拼盡全力證明自己的時刻過後，羽生會尋找他熟悉的擁抱，而得到繼續走下去的力量。

 

於是他在創下另一個世界紀錄後擁抱Tracy，在奧運戰場上抱著Brian宣告自己真正回歸；

 

甚至在聽到Javier說這是最後一個並肩而立的頒獎台時，急切地靠近了他的肩頭，不讓分離的一刻來臨。

 

而現在，他的小孩兒，因為他那與其說是聰明倒不如說是膽怯的偽裝，心疼得哭了一把眼淚，而且還安慰著自己。

 

這樣的羽生，一點也不軟弱，倒不如說比自己勇敢多了。

 

 

 

Javier的耳邊響起一個漫長的呼吸，他感受到抱住自己的雙臂漸漸垂下，而他也得以慢慢退後，看清楚羽生的樣子。

 

“OK?” Javier輕聲問道。

 

兩手忙於抹去淚水的羽生點點頭，肩膀漸漸歸於平靜，深呼吸了好幾回後，再拍拍自己的臉，羽生終於放開雙手。

 

看見那張日日夜夜被冰迷讚頌的臉蛋，如今被主人揉得紅彤彤的，Javier伸出雙手捧住羽生的臉，無視小狐狸埋怨的眼神，用拇指輕輕擦拭他的淚溝。

 

「要去滑一圈嗎？」

 

Javier放開手，等待羽生的回答。

 

每次總是這樣，在練習時跌倒也好，其中一方過度糾結而鑽牛角尖也好，對於技術的呈現產生分歧也好，

 

只要能夠一起在冰上滑行，就是理解彼此心意的最好方法。

 

 

沒有等到羽生的答話，他已經從自己身邊滑開，臉上的笑容透露了奧運金牌好勝的執念，無論如何都要爭先。

 

Javier無奈一笑，隨即跟著羽生滑到場邊，然而他並不急著加速準備跳躍。

 

羽生向後伸出了雙手，十指攤開，沒有回頭。

 

 

是Skating partner的默契？

是六年好友的鼓勵？

還是，更長久的相守相惜……？

 

 

Javier想，無論這個牽手意味著哪一種關係，他都不會輕易放開這個機會。

 

十年後、二十年後，Javier都想繼續成為羽生的Hero，一起走到將來。

 

「我還是搞不懂為什麼你要用那麼困難的方法牽手。」

 

「因為……我很柔軟？」

 

Javier失笑，他不知道羽生這個隱形網民是否明白soft這個字的意思，但是小狐狸這種直率，正正就是令他完全陷下去的原因。

 

「對，你是世界上最柔軟的人了。」

 

兩人的步伐漸漸一致，手心的溫熱相抵，指尖能夠感受到對方的脈搏。

 

這個是他們在彼此生命留下的痕跡，

這個是他們對彼此最真實的告白。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 無關痛癢的備註1:  
> 身手敏捷控球超卓的J Fernandez球員傳送門: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pm6iOX4Tf54 (0:57-1:07)
> 
> 無關痛癢的備註2:  
> Friends是一套播放長達10年的經典美劇，Lady Gaga在2016年上James Corden節目時，曾經問飾演Joey的演員Matt LeBlanc要選Monica抑或Rachel(兩人皆為Friends女角色)，最後他選了Pheebs(原定官配但最後沒在一起)，Chandler是Joey的男性好友:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQcfAuHSihE
> 
> 無關痛癢的備註3:  
> 文中提到Penélope Cruz演出的電影是1993年的The Greek Labyrinth，其實我只是想表達一下對這馬德里女演員的愛:P
> 
> 無關痛癢的備註4:  
> 羽生小朋友拿著氣球拍的照片傳送門 (其實抓得那麼牢是很難飛走啦XDD):  
> https://pm1.narvii.com/6689/71996ffe266241d87e95e6b3d64c3573522bd9aa_hq.jpg
> 
> 這篇更新的過程比較曲折，寫了3分之1才發現自己記錯時間線，將之後發生的事情帶到來這一篇（下一篇你們就會知道我寫錯什麼哈哈），於是乎砍了一大半，補上了新的原創情節，結果看起來拓展到一個新的深度。
> 
> 我認為兩個精神角力了6年的人，特別是一方幾乎和上一位對象去到談婚論嫁的地步，很難一下子「哦耶我喜歡你了來我們在一起吧」，所以這個故事其實都有「逐一擊破」的意味。他們要克服的不是天降情敵，而是過去一直以保險至上的自己。因此這篇講到最後，也沒有讓Javi講出告白，但雙箭頭的傾向應該蠻明顯了？kkkk
> 
> 正如上篇所說，根據我們所見H&F也是兩人冰演公開skinship的轉捩點，所以在最後也讓他們開始牽手了（笑）
> 
> 這一篇真的是既痛苦又快樂，歡迎大家多多留言T T下一回終於要讓他們在一起了......


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 牽上了的手不一定就能被捉緊。

有時候Javier 覺得自己蠻容易就能夠滿足的。

 

終於不是被鬧鐘吵醒的早上，十根腳趾安全地套進睡前自己特地放在床邊的拖鞋裡，頭腦清醒地走到盥洗室。

 

電視傳出女主播朝氣蓬勃的聲音，他只聽得懂幾個大城市的名稱，音節中彷彿有愉悅的旋律，伴著他一邊將白色的泡沫沾到下巴上，一邊在洗臉盆前劃下一個半月形的舞步。

 

如果被他的教練和編舞師看見，一定會掩著臉搖頭失笑。

 

Javier拿著牙膏的手突然停住，他瞇起眼睛，嘗試回憶昨天總綵排後自己凝視著不遠處的羽生，旁邊還有跟他提到夏天訓練營的Brian和David，隨意地搭了幾句話。

 

他的教練和編舞師……

 

好像約了自己……

 

今天早上—

 

「現在的時間是，早上九點五十分。」

 

有時Javier覺得自己蠻容易滿足的，畢竟他只是想要一個自然醒之餘，也沒有睡過頭的早上。

 

而很明顯地，今天的他依然在努力追求這個小小的願望。

 

 

 

 

「噢，還好我叫住了David，他差點想去前台叫人打電話給你了。」

 

Javier急匆匆地拉開藤椅，一屁股坐下後撩了撩頭髮，似乎為了趕來已經耗盡他的腎上腺素，還在組織如何開口。

 

他的教練對於這種場面並不陌生，好整以暇地將一杯咖啡和幾片麵包推到他的學生面前，然後繞起了雙臂，以他平日指導學生時的目光檢視著。

 

Javier依舊穿了灰綠色的Reebok運動衣和純黑色長褲子，鬍子卻刮得乾乾淨淨的。

 

他用牛油刀刮起了一大片果醬，三兩刀來回就將它糊了一片麵包，劈哩啪啦地咬下了大半口用力嘴嚼，還不忘用拇指抹了抹嘴邊的一點紫紅。

 

「慢慢來啊親愛的，還有三十分鐘才會開始全體綵排。」

 

一隻手搭在正呷著咖啡的Javier肩上，他的視線向上，看到David捧著一碗拉麵，在他旁邊的位置坐下。

 

興許是年輕時熬出了一個小胃袋，Javier對於別人第一頓就吃上一碗熱騰騰的碳水化合物，總是感到訝異。

 

除了米飯不離口的羽生，Javier覺得他吃的愈多愈好，要不然怎樣支撐這副軀體的主人在冰上戰鬥？

 

 

「昨天睡得還不錯吧？」Brian問道。

 

「我習慣了。」反正就算白天再忙晚上再亂七八糟，只要在睡前跟羽生發了一句晚安，他就心安理得地睡著。

 

「你想好了接下來表演哪一首曲目嗎？」然後是David接力。

 

「鬥牛士嘛。」Javier用刀叉切開了巨峰提子，聳了聳肩。他可是專程把衣服都帶來了，前天還自己拿去乾洗！

 

「那你跟Yuzu現在怎麼樣了？」

 

「我們很—什麼？？？」

 

 

Javier倏忽抬起頭，他的教練和編舞師都露出了曖昧的笑容。才剛咽下的咖啡在Javier的喉嚨間變得膩人，使他連忙將幾顆David拿來的櫻桃丟進口裡。

 

戲劇化的反應沒有打動到兩位老師收回問題，Javier看著Brian旁邊的黑色背包回答：「我們之間沒有什麼特別的狀況可以發生。」

 

「當然我們不會說這是特別，只是全體綵排時明明互不相識似的，正式開場就像兩塊磁石一樣慢慢靠在一起，然後表演結束時都要牽手繞場。」

 

David似乎很滿意Javier愈來愈繃不住的臉色，微微低下頭說：「我們不介意被誤解為這是編舞的一部份，真的。」

 

「天……」西班牙人實在受不了老師們的戲謔，他一手掩住了半張臉，卻忘了藏起得意上揚的嘴角，隨即鬆開手並解釋：「那只是一點小餘興—」

 

至少每次Javier看見羽生向後伸出手，轉過頭淺淺一笑時，他也需要以這個理由安慰自己，不然大家看到的就不僅是Titanic式的牽手那麼簡單了。

 

七年來聽過Javier無數藉口的教練自然不買帳，馬上挑眉表示「你可在逗我呢」。

 

看不慣教練和編舞師誓不罷休的陣勢，Javier氣餒地說：「而且以前你們不管這些事情，我也一樣滑得好好的。」

 

「對啊，那是因為以前我沒遇到過兩個學生在一起的情況。」

 

「你還有學生跟新來的小伙子在兩小無猜著呢……」西班牙人繼續迴避著目光，用他的母語吐槽了一句。

 

「咳咳，我們不是在說英文嗎？」

 

Javier看了Brian一眼，他的教練從來沒有轉移視線，直直對上他的眼睛，頓時捲走了Javier用來埋沒心底話的小石子，三人陷入片刻的寧靜。

 

一如既往，總是他的教練先打破僵局：「Javi，我不想把自己搞得像拆散Lover birds的吝嗇財主或者古板父親。」

 

Brian將雙手放在桌上並十指交扣，眼中只有一湖平靜的潭水。

 

Javier不會忘記這種眼神，那是他們在賽場上準備轉過身時，最讓他們感到安心的景象。

 

「這不是關於輸贏，這是讓你想清楚自己到底想要什麼，還有你能給予什麼。」

 

「而從我所見，Yuzu在很早之前就在思考這件事。」

 

 

 

 

彷彿是為了向他的教練和編舞師證明自己是公私分明的成年人，Javier維持在冰上跟羽生玩得不亦樂乎，但是其餘時間都投入在選手之間的社交活動。

 

於是比起遠道而來參與冰演的選手，他更像每一個住在這大都市的靈魂，

工作結束後跟伙伴吃壽司把酒談歡，

閑暇時靠在碼頭的欄杆旁邊欣賞夕陽，

隔天不用工作的晚上坐在pub裡面為足球隊吶喊，

並不落俗套地在夜深人靜時，躺在沉默的床頭燈旁，將自己和心上人的短訊對話一直往回看，然後拉了拉被子感嘆空調太冷。

 

Javier和羽生的對話就像一杯溫開水，羽生是那隻晶瑩剔透的玻璃杯，他是處世圓滑的流水。

哪怕自己無需再在羽生面前經營任何形象，Javier免不了在手機面前抓抓頭髮、仰頭感嘆「說話好難」的時刻。

 

Javier突然有點羨慕以前粗神經的自己，跟羽生相處時沒有任何避諱（雖然，也意味著他對自己感情的不自覺）。

想去法國玩就順便跟著去，覺得男孩的話太俏皮就巴他的頭，注意到男孩練習過度就去煩他分散他注意力。

 

羽生會喜歡哪一個自己多一點呢？

 

是初相識時只會與他在俱樂部打鬧，踏出玻璃門後頭也不回的Javier；

抑或默契漸漸加深，在他回過頭微笑時，自己也會亦步亦趨笑得更深的Javier；

還是說—確定在不久的將來要踏上分岔路，和他漸行漸遠，但又在某一刻拉近彼此的Javier……

 

跨過了大家都說「時間會過得很快」的二十五歲門檻後，週遭對自己的看法開始漸漸改變，像一個緩緩向右傾的舵，不知不覺就將Javier帶去另一條航道。

 

總會聽到有關他何時退役的輕聲細語，

或者是有關他對建立家庭的旁敲側擊。

（他想起羽生，小孩子怎麼會料到自己奧運衛冕後竟被問及這種無關痛癢的事。）

 

Javier對於這種改變不反感，是人的話總會年老。更何況他身處於一個十五歲就能稱霸世界的圈子，沒有人比他們更能感受到一年又過去的沉重壓力。

 

他只是不明白，怎樣才算得上是一個「成熟」的人呢？

 

是在普天同慶的節日裡，不再跑到人山人海的街道上，而窩在客廳與親友話說當年？

是在餐聚上即使都是聽不懂的話題，也要露出專注的表情，然後不動聲色地轉移焦點？

還是面對令自己心動的人也要無動於衷，將渴望埋藏在記憶深處，以便事與願違時不太失落？

 

離鄉別井後回家度過聖誕的第一年起，Javier愛上了做第一件事；

現在的他為了將來的演出，也開始理解第二件事，

惟獨是第三件事……他不想學會。

 

他只懂得將自己化身為在冰上訴說誓言的深情男主角，而不願只能讓自己的心意掖著藏著，寄望滿天星空理解他的寂寥。

 

所以Javier選擇在長野那一天牽上了羽生的手，希望男孩明白自己的心意，不僅僅是平昌時的怦然心動，而是幾年來的想念、守護、疼惜、傾慕。

 

可是當他伸出手嘗試觸碰對方時，懊惱和遲疑忽地泛上心頭，令他撇了撇嘴又將那一段距離拉遠。

 

Javier彷彿成了提早交上考卷後，方意識到漏掉了打印在背後最後一題的考生。

 

—羽生的真正想法是如何呢？

 

從小活在形形色色的期望，羽生是否早已成為一個了不起的小大人，將酸澀的仰慕寫成密密麻麻的情書，放在老家那張桌子的抽屜裡，等待時間把它釀成甜蜜的青春歲月？

 

身邊的人，甚至包括他自己，都傾向將他和羽生劃分為兩個對立面：

像太陽和月亮，像海浪和湖泊；

一個口直心快，一個雕字琢句；

一個為了繼續溜冰而保命，一個可以為了溜冰不要命。

 

卻沒有人像他們的教練這樣說過：一個想得太快，一個想得太遠。

 

其實Javier也不知道到底「太快」及「太遠」分別指的是誰，有時他覺得這完全是在講第一天就想著打倒自己的羽生，有時他想起當年登頂的自己也有這種心態。

 

甚至現在的自己也是這樣—一味急著為他的職業生涯劃上得體的句號，將他的行事曆從一成不變的訓練換成多采多姿的洽談。

 

他的人生進程本來就應該這樣的不是嗎？年齡和體能已經達到競賽的邊緣，頂著參加了三屆奧運、拿過了世界冠軍、創下了幾十年來最輝煌的歐洲衛冕紀錄。

 

Javier不應該再要求什麼的，他的家人、教練、冰迷，已經為他付出得足夠多的等待和陪伴了，他必須趕緊成為一個獨當一面的人。

 

他終究得學習撈起水中的月亮，待在陽台上欣賞光年之外的星空，抱著夢境中的溫暖入睡。

 

拿著手機的Javier瞄了窗外一眼，意識在他發出了一句晚安後愈發渙散，迷糊中他想：不知道到底是獨自等待圓滿的月亮，還是發現沒有需要等待的自己比較寂寞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在年關的關頭我衝回來了，為了迫自己不要拖過年，先PO這一段吧！下一章節真的要完了，我再不讓他們再一起，恐怕就不只是我們小王子小孩兒說I Miss Javi然後明年FaOI還會在仙台舉行那麼簡單了.......(咦
> 
> 這個章節偷渡了另一對西皮，如果有sense到的歡迎留言！畢竟年青人之間的兩小無猜真的太可愛了不是嗎ㅋㅋㅋㅋ


	6. Chapter 6

有人將他認識的Javier掉包了，在場外練跑完結回到後台休息室的Scott Moir這樣想。

 

如果只是早上7點就到達表演場地，或者是足球踢得有夠爛，這種程度是不至於讓Scott吃驚的。

 

然而現在這位圈子裡的陽光先生，聽到自己靈機一觸的冷笑話後，竟然露出老母親一樣安慰的笑容，然後從自己面前走過，只留下一個百年孤寂的背影給他。

 

更別說那個笑容有多虛弱，就像有人將一條曲線縫在他的臉上，時效一過那抹弧度又被拉成一條水平線。

 

「是不是入戲太深被表演曲影響到呢……」史上最多奧運獎牌的冰舞選手（之一）摸了摸下巴，用自己的專業知識評估好友的狀況。

 

只是臆測向來不是Scott的技能，經過了一個午飯的沉思（順便跟Tessa講講他的困境，當然他的Kiddo一如以往地信任他），他決定抱著加拿大人的包容之心去關懷一下他的榮譽同胞。

 

 

 

 

「有什麼事情比西班牙隊輸掉還值得讓你愁雲慘霧的，嗯？」

 

聽到這個問題竟然是出自冰上曲棍球狂迷的好友口中，西班牙人大概知道對方的意圖，他搖搖頭苦笑回答：「噢、那是他們自招的，Casillas走了之後我就知道不能寄望太大。」

 

「所以不是那種你無能為力改變的事了。」

 

Scott扁了扁嘴巴，像SNS上常用的哭泣小孩Meme。Javier想起好友也許不認識這些網絡潮流，但是沒有可能對於Skater之間的言論充耳不聞。

 

興許是因為好友在感情上和自己有些出奇地相同的地方，Javier對於Scott的出現倒是蠻感恩的。他將一雙手掌擠到大腿下並說：「不過我的確有需要你幫忙解答的地方。」

 

Scott自信滿滿的聲音隨即響起：「我隨時準備好了。」

 

「你是什麼時候意識到……你想要找的那個人是誰呢？」

 

Javier感受到Scott的視線轉過來，他不知道自己是否需要再講得清楚一點，不過Scott已經開口了：「在我的情況，很多人會覺得早就安排好吧。」

 

他的語調變得溫柔，而又藏不住獨一無二的自豪。「不是任何人都會在9歲時已經有一個partner，放棄芭蕾舞學院的取錄信，寧願和你一起賭一面十年後才有機會搶到的奧運金牌。」

 

Javier記起當年他們倆在溫哥華Gala的經典表演，微笑著回答：「你也犧牲了成為Maples隊長的機會不是嗎。」

 

Scott放聲地笑了，他回答：「這也對，可是如果我選擇玩冰球，就不會遇到這輩子最瞭解我的人了。」他繞起雙臂，繼續回憶著：「當然以前我不是這樣想，我們倆都試過與別人交往，拼命將溜冰和生活分開，把每個人分好類別，在一段時間過後就不應該再與他們糾纏。」

 

心裡彷彿被一根小小的針刺到，Javier皺起雙眉忍不住反問：「我想這也不是壞的處理方法？」

 

Scott聳肩，老實地回答：「我會說理論不太壞，只是很難做到，因為事情總會變化。」

 

他接著說：「其實根本不需要特別去計算過了多久，我們就是這樣一起長大。我開始失去了一些東西，Tessa也是。」

 

「這很老土，但是沒有她，我不會知道有些東西無論你擁有了多久，它也可以突然消失。」

 

想起兩人拼命與外界的失落和內在的傷患對抗的日子，Scott吸了吸鼻子並低下頭。

 

Javier不吭聲，他想起某年在比賽場邊與其他選手閒聊時，面前的羽生靠近了自己，把下巴擱到他的肩上。

 

那時Javier已經意識到羽生在這場和病患的戰爭中累了，但是他不斷對自己說男孩總有辦法挺過來的，他作為同場較量的對手只需要全力以赴。

 

他沒有在當下將男孩擁入懷裡的勇氣。

 

「當她終於再踏在冰上，牽著我的手，我明白了—唯獨我的家人和她，是我怎樣也不想放棄的。」

 

Scott繞起雙臂，話裡彷彿帶著加拿大陽光的溫度：「之後很多事情都有了答案。我不是說像牛頓被蘋果砸了就蹦出萬有引力理論一樣，

 

就是你不需要顧慮太多，只要你表現出來，那個人就會完全明白，伴在你的身邊，希望和你一起變得更好。」

 

「而且跟你們本來講什麼語言沒有關係。」

 

說到最後一句，客席心靈導師Moir先生垂下雙手，他相信自己的意思已經足夠明顯。

 

Javier的心咯噔了一下，他的腦袋裡因為好友的話颳起了一陣龍捲風。那隻不自知的小蝴蝶在他的心裡撒下點點回憶，帶他走進記憶的深處。

 

「很奇怪是吧？我認識了他那麼多年，經歷了那麼多，直到現在才發現自己其實喜歡他。」

 

在Javier的眼中，羽生就像一顆世上被切割得最複雜的寶石。人們只要欣賞到他在冰場上奪目的光芒已經飽足，但是Javier得到更多時間和機會，可以發現男孩日常生活的方方面面。

 

而當Javier了解的愈多，對羽生的感覺卻愈來愈模糊。

 

他開始察覺自己和男孩的相處方式，竟然意外地與他的父母相似—

 

沒有人不同意他們倆都是獨立的個體，沿著本應不會重疊的航道前進，因為一個偶然的相遇而認識了對方的存在。

 

他因為聽見冰迷的叫喚第一次喊出了對方的名字，而對方因為他一個最平常不過的跳躍而記住了自己。

 

他們沒有像青春小說所描述一樣的一見鍾情，只有寥寥數小時的並肩滑行和交談。曾經Javier不明白羽生如何忍耐國家對他過重的期望，而羽生也無法理解Javier在左右逢源的同時又與每個人維持些微的疏離。

 

然而當世界對他們擲下質疑和批判時，第一個想到可以傾訴的對象卻是彼此，第一個擔心的人也是對方。

 

因為一直競爭，方可明瞭對方亟欲藏起的疲憊；

因為互相扶持，才能在對方開口之前伸手擁抱。

 

他們是如此相異，卻又如此密不可分。

 

不像別人所形容的兩塊拼圖一樣完全契合，更像是海洋和天空，相隔著最遙遠的距離各自絢爛，沒有人想到能夠交織出另一個世界。

 

Javier不知道自己和羽生對於未來的看法有多相似，但是至少對於溜冰的未來，他們倆都對有同一種憧憬。用自己的影響力，為所有投身這項運動的孩子營造一個更好的環境，享受自己曾經從這項運動感受過的快樂。

 

或許早在昔日仍然可以坐在草地上暢談的日子，他們曾經描繪過自以為微不足道的夢，已經悄然在對方的天空劃過一道軌跡，成為了他們黑暗中的指北星。

 

因為對方的陪伴是如此理所當然，以至於Javier隨心地任日子過去。他忘記了感情會累積，終有一天會堵住了時間的河流，將自己困在其中。

 

「我只是不知道……我比他晚太多意識到這件事了。

 

當他在平昌抱著我大哭時，我以為他只是發小孩子脾氣不想我退役；

當他讓我在馬德里連線時，我知道我在他心中是很特別的；

當他在長野安慰我時，我又覺得……他已經將我看待成家人了？」

 

Javier抹了抹他的臉，往後靠在白淨的牆壁上並說：「我現在的感覺比以前跟他比賽還要亂。如果這只是比賽，我只要盡本份就好，贏過他或是輸給他只是反映我的實力而已，至少我不會逃避。」

 

「可是現在我跟他在一起時，天啊……就像在翻兩個各自有一樣花紋的硬幣。如果我猜中，就是兩處其美；如果我搞砸了，就是兩頭空。」

 

「我只是不知道，這種煩惱還有沒有意義。」

 

話裡的最後一個字落下，寂靜在兩個人徘徊，秒針快要繞完一圈，內心的陀螺依然打轉，等待著某一個人伸手停住它，告訴他所有感情都是真實的。

 

Scott嘆了一口氣，跟Javier一同靠在牆上，淡淡地說：「我想沒有誰在自己愛的人面前會是準備好的。」

 

不習慣好友的突然感性，Javier戲謔地問道：「即使你有21年？」

 

「絕對不會，即使你給我31年都一樣。」

 

話畢兩個人都笑了，腦海裡浮現出所愛之人的臉孔。這個人是跟自己截然不同的存在，卻擁有自己靈魂深處最渴望的暖光。他們知道自己有多幸運，才能夠得到日夕相對的機會，也許意識到這份運氣的時機可能晚了，但是誰說他們不能靠著自己的氣力抓住流星的尾巴呢？

 

「哦對了，我怕你會忘記，後天早上我們就坐車去機場」說至此，Scott已經留意到Javier的臉色不對勁，他將頭髮往後撩了一把接著說：「所以如果你有什麼事情要完成……你看好時間吧。」

 

「反正沒有人會完全準備好的是嗎？」

 

聽到Javier的學以致用，Scott跟往常見到好友做了糗事一樣大笑起來。

 

 

 

 

 

 

人都有被情緒影響食欲的時候，Javier依稀記得今天早上自己從酒店的餐廳順走了一條香蕉，奶黃色的果肉被嘴嚼了幾口之後，胃袋就宣佈罷工，整個人都被撐得漲漲的。

 

一直到他跟Scott進行了這場深入對談，本來充斥在身體裡的拘束開始慢慢消散，他的感官漸漸恢復過來，沒有多少收穫的胃袋開始不停敲打他的肚皮。

 

主辦方特地設立了一個大型的休憩室，裡面擺放了幾行椅子，讓選手和工作人員可以隨時隨地在場館內吃飯或者消磨時間。貼心的工作人員也會放置一些零食和飲料，照顧到選手各有不同的生理時鐘。

 

一般Javier都跟其他skater一起去休息室坐坐聊天，自然沒有特別把路線記住。就算他想聯絡其他skater，他們都應該已經上冰練習。現在他只能指望多年來在各國酒店狂奔造就的方向感，他可不想巡演是以被大家取笑在場館迷路告終。

 

充滿自我懷疑地在後台走了三分鐘後，他終於來到一條牆邊放置儲物櫃的走廊，走廊的盡頭貼了一張告示，上面也許是指向冰場，至少是人比較多的地方。

 

行至走廊的一個轉角位，嘭的一聲響起，Javier沿著聲音往右邊轉過去看。

 

左腳向右踏了一步，輕輕一躍，四周跳旋開了沉悶的空氣，右腳落地後再跳了兩三步才站穩，最後不忘合樂的本份將右手收回來，看向他想像中的裁判席。

 

而現在站著的，是理應習慣了看自己練習跳躍的Javier。

 

羽生調整著呼吸，摘下了藍芽耳機，定定地注視著他。

 

Javier方注意到羽生練習的地方，旁邊正放著冰迷送給自己的一盤玫瑰花。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 熱烈感謝Moir先生的開導，我個人認為他對Tessa說過的的話都是世界上最浪漫的，無論如何也好。
> 
> 是的，我本來差點寫錯發生在長野的，就是Yuzu在日飯送給Javi藍白色玫瑰這事XDDD後來才發現原來是在之後的FaOI場次送的，資料來源可以去看：https://twitter.com/equipo_javier/status/1016276853693136896?s=06
> 
> 一開始看到這一幕已經有種戀愛的酸甜在心頭縈迴，只是沒有什麼好的點子，最後決定把它放到這個故事裡了。
> 
> 那麼到底，下一回，Fernandez氏能不能成功表白呢！！！


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 面對最重要的人，你想成為他最珍貴的回憶，還是重新開始的未來？

或許因為人類生來就渴望飛翔，所以當他們能夠憑藉己力擺脫束縛時，世界在他們的眼中恍如水晶球裡的幻境，清晰而緩慢地運行著。

 

「就像所有東西都被放慢播放一樣，你可以看清楚球要飛到哪裡，有時候你來得及擋住，有時候你只能目送它。」

 

兄長用兩手抓緊了足球，將它不斷向前轉。兩個穿著西裝的運動員，從衣香鬢影中溜出來，在綠茵場上靠著微弱的燈光漫步。

 

穿著寶藍色西裝的溜冰選手聳肩，回答：「我不知道自己跳起來時看到什麼，很多時候當我意識清醒時，我已經跳完了，幾乎要跌倒時清醒得更快。」

 

他想起冰迷戲稱他和羽生為了保住分數而做出的「非人類著地」，這是他們向Ghislain請教後慢慢琢磨出來的方法。要得到金牌，在練習出完美的跳躍之前，更加要熟練應變的招式。

 

「我始終不明白你如何在跳高後還可以轉圈四周，只是伸手把球擋住已經讓我要拚了命。」

 

這位曾經為國家帶來第一個大力神盃的隊長搖搖頭，令同樣曾為世界冠軍的溜冰選手心裡有點得意。他想起視每一種跳躍為小孩子的羽生，還有他的可愛形容。

 

「我想就是—咻、啪吧？」

 

 

 

 

 

其他運動或許有幾十分鐘甚至兩小時的時間，與隊友一起扳回勝局，但是花式溜冰的世界裡，最長也不過二百四十秒而已，更遑論能夠搶分的跳躍動作，在現實世界更加是一眨眼的片刻。

 

如果在跳起來的一瞬間，只有一樣東西能夠被清楚看見，他會選擇什麼呢……

 

Javier注視著站在原地的羽生，他一步一步走到對方面前。被空調吹得有點冷意的手指往掌心收攏，在指甲輕輕留下痕跡後，又故作不以為然地放開了拳頭。

 

在賽場上才出現的銳利眼神和沉著表情，因為眼前人的出現而不復存在。羽生從劍拔弩張的小獅子，變回百般依賴的小狐狸，乖巧地站在藍白色的玫瑰旁邊。

 

整個早上都為他而煩惱的本尊就在自己面前，口直心快的西班牙人卻不知道從何說起，腦袋裡有一本不停翻頁的百科全書，寫著的每一句對白聽來合適但又不是最自然。

 

「你在這裡—」

 

兩人內心的貓爪終究忍不住，在同一時間伸出來，擱在書本上的同一頁。

 

分毫不差，一字不漏。

 

羽生用右手掩住了半張臉，另一半的笑容則在Javier面前無處可逃。小狐狸上揚的嘴角就像世上最甜的蜜瓜，西班牙人向來無力招架，自然也大咧咧的跟著笑起來。

 

所幸害羞的人不只自己一個，兩人同時這樣想，以解釋臉上感受到的熱氣絕對是由對方造成的。

 

 

Javier偷看著仍然稍微低下頭的羽生，僅僅是因為眼前站著心上人，內心的喜悅已經像五彩繽紛的Barskin Robin冰淇淋，模糊了五官，僅剩下如在雲霄的不真實感。

 

視野之中還有冰迷送給他的玫瑰花，白皚皚的富士山頂下是一片湛藍，Javier記得那張心意卡上寫著希望他有機會去看看。

 

「這很美麗。(It’s beautiful)」

 

羽生頓了頓，他定睛望著Javier，馬上又轉過頭看向他們倆旁邊的玫瑰花，於是了解地點點頭回答：「對，這花很漂亮。」

 

「不是、」Javier感受到自己的腦神經不受控制，啪嗒啪嗒就發出了反駁的指令。

 

 

「我是指你—」

 

 

Javier的視野就像被調較的顯微鏡，羽生凝住的神情在他的瞳孔中倒映著。

 

兩唇微張之間的距離有0.3厘米、

 

瞳孔比往常擴張了60%、

 

他的身軀因為定住了而比平常站著時高了0.4厘米、

 

 

「—你的跳躍。」

 

 

腦袋中的舵手突然拿走了眼中的顯微鏡，Javier的感官不再只集中在羽生身上，他聽得見掛在牆上的時鐘滴滴地行走著，他感受到空調努力吹來的冷氣。

 

「啊……」

 

不代表Javier會漏掉羽生彷彿錯過了什麼的失落。

 

像一枚塌下來的棉花糖，Javier在心裡偷笑。他拚命控制著自己的臉部肌肉，揚了揚下巴，對吃不到棉花糖的小狐狸問道：「都回來了是吧？」

 

兩人同時看向羽生的右腳，羽生一如以往Mizuno被洗得發白，Javier的Reebok永遠是隨性的黑。正因為他們倆的風格迴異，所以當對方的事物出現在彼此身上時，總能格外引起冰迷好奇。

 

一旦提起自己的「孩子」，羽生就會變成一個新手老爸，頭痛又甘之如飴：「算是吧，但你也知道他們(They)還是不太聽我的話。」

 

小狐狸拍了拍他的小腿，笑得眼睛瞇瞇的。

 

如果是其他人，大概會以為鼎鼎大名的羽生選手在談論自己的寵物。畢竟在高壓的競賽生涯成長，不少選手寧願對著動物都不想再與人交流。很難想像到他是指沒有生命的跳躍，是讓運動員又畏又敬的跳躍。

 

—才不是沒有生命呢。

 

Javier每天都看著他和這群孩子打交道，跌倒在地上時不急著跑起來，而會用手摸一摸冰面，傾聽他們的想法，慢慢取得信任，再讓自己的身體展現出他們最美的一面。

 

所以Javier可以看得出來，當羽生能夠在冰面上隨音樂自由自在地馳騁時，臉上寫著的不僅是能夠勝利的自信，還有被這些孩子們簇擁的滿足。

 

空氣彷彿被維尼熊打翻的蜜糖渲染過，令Javier有點依依不捨，於是他順勢邀請了羽生：「你……要一起去冰場嗎？」

 

「欸？」羽生發出了疑問的擬聲詞，Javier注意到他往自己的背後看了看，小心翼翼地回答：「你不用跟其他Skater一起嗎？」

 

Javier愣住，羽生的樣子不像在說客套話。儘管他的臉上透露著昭然若揭的期盼，但是只要Javier改變心意，羽生還是會平靜地點點頭讓他離開。

 

西班牙人回想，在冰演的這段時間，他的確習慣了跟其他外國Skater行動，啤酒和刺身和著眾人的談笑聲，又是一個吞進肚子裡就沒了回憶的晚上。

 

加上Brian和David那一席話和自己的無聊彆扭，令Javier在下冰後直接將「跟羽生交流」這個選項排除在外。

 

正常人尚且會將朋友與自己的交往方式分類，更何況是心思縝密的羽生。

 

內心因為莫名的堅持而動搖，爽快的自己建議用「現在沒有其他人」為理由就足以矇混過去，謹慎的自己卻提醒他不要小看一句無心的藉口，會在聽者的心裡留下的聲音。

 

最後Javier搖搖頭，斬釘截鐵地回答：「只有你。」

 

對，我費盡心思都想陪伴著多走一段路的人，其實只有你一個啊。

 

 

Javier相信自己的坦白多少有點超出羽生的估計，對方聽見他說出的兩個字後，眼睛連續眨了兩下，有點像抱著向日葵花籽逃跑而被發現的天竺鼠。

 

不知道自己從小狐狸變成天竺鼠的羽生點點頭，輕聲回答：「讓我先拿回東西。」

 

話畢，羽生轉身抄起自己的iPod、毛巾和能量飲料。本來只是想找一個比較人少的地方練習，所以其他東西都被留在房間裡。

 

小狐狸不捨地注視著這座由玫瑰砌成的富士山，他毅然問：「這盤花，明天你也會放在這裡嗎？」

 

『如果明天你也會在這裡練習的話……』

 

這次Javier沒有讓自己的浪漫細胞鬧事，他只是給予羽生一個肯定的笑容並說：「當然，現在看來比放在房間好多了。」

 

「也對，這樣的話Javi也可以向更多人炫耀呢。」

 

被加插了愛炫耀設定的西班牙人無奈地瞪視著，小狐狸若無其事地直視著前方繼續前進，無論是冰上抑或下冰後的「演技」，他從來不會輸給任何人。

 

肩膀忽然被敲了兩下，羽生皺眉頭，惡作劇的始作俑者自在地吹著口哨，還朝他揚起柴犬式的傻氣笑容，生怕小狐狸不知道是他在鬧。

 

有仇不報非羽生，他先別過頭去，不待片刻就將手中的毛巾丟到Javier的頭上，自己一溜煙地快步離開。

 

（恪守走廊嚴禁跑步的規則，這是榮譽國民的品格！）

 

「喂！這也太髒了吧！」

 

Javier笑著將毛巾捏在手中，緊追著已經拐彎的羽生，將毛巾丟回到他的懷裡，兩人在另一條長廊上繼續走著。

 

 

 

 

「……昨天Deniss他把冰鞋遺留在穿梭巴士上，Stephane聽到後快要哭出來—」

 

Javier已經換上了前輩驚慌失措的表情，身後傳來紛至沓來的腳步聲，他頓時打住了。

 

「那個對不起，羽生選手—」

 

抱著文件穿著冰演T-shirt的工作人員向兩人微微鞠躬，接著為他的匆忙解釋：「打擾您們很抱歉，不過剛剛電視台通知我們今天想進行特別企劃……」

 

一串串日語掠過Javier的耳朵，像是有意義的句子又像沒有意思的呢喃，反正它們要表達的意思都一樣。

 

羽生接下來有事要做，他們共度的時間要暫告一段落了。

 

Javier努力不讓自己傻傻地盯著羽生，他嘗試偷看工作人員抱著的透明資料夾，或者數數看羽生的白色Mizuno上有多少個洗不掉的小黑點。

 

沒來由地，Javier想起他和Alex每次都在Mario Kart鬥得你死我活的彩虹賽道。

 

無論他如何擅長左閃右避，只要稍為偏離了一點，就會掉進銀河天際，唯有認命地等待電腦系統將他夾回賽道上，要追的目標已經跑到十萬八千里之外。

 

「我知道了，麻煩您了。」

 

簡短的道別提醒了Javier戴起笑容，工作人員正在不遠處地等候，他和羽生的目光交匯，後者伸手順了順臉旁的頭髮，終於開口跟他道別。

 

「我要、完成一個簡短的訪問，之後會來加入你們的。」

 

羽生眼中的遺憾就如一片汪洋，從來不擅長與水打交道的Javier，只得目送好不容易被沖上岸的石頭，再度沉入無垠的心海。

 

「好吧、」拍了拍小狐狸的肩膀，作為師兄在掩飾失落上也要技勝一籌。「你搞定了就快點過來吧，不過我旁邊的位置會不會被佔了就難說囉。」

 

「No---那是編舞的一部份！」

 

肩膀早就垮下來的小狐狸歪了歪頭，現在聽到自己最在意的站位可能不保，顧不得榮譽國民的形象，開始向撒嬌小孩的方向進發。

 

「你不能跑到其他人的旁邊，這樣會打亂排位的。」

 

「是啊，那我去問問有沒有你的人形立牌好了，我可以背著它排練。」

 

「這太奇怪了—」

 

心裡頭原本在蘊釀的酸澀一瞬間被沖淡，剩下的只有被依賴的窩心。

 

他們倆固然明白不能繼續打鬧下去，於是在Javier拍了拍胸脯之後答允會留下他的專屬位置後，羽生也乖乖揮手轉身。

 

結果有眼睛的人都看得出來，這次羽生向他伸手時，Javier比任何一次Final都要拼命。他三步作兩步地往前跑，捉緊了羽生的手。

 

雖然對不起早前執意牽著羽生的大前輩，但是這個位置，Javier不認為其他人有取代的本事。

 

難道是因為分開的日子快到了，所以思考方式都變得矯情了嗎……

 

 

 

 

Javier始終說不準，到底是自己本來就喜歡傷春悲秋，抑或是被這份七上八下的感情影響，令他選擇今晚依然對著月亮發牢騷。

 

還是說，單純是因為他不知道要怎樣向羽生表明自己的心意，所以時間的流逝之於他變得毫無意義，寧願凝視沉默的月亮。

 

感受到另一個人的氣息逐漸靠近，坐在和屋走道的西班牙人抬頭，柔和的燈光打在另一位與他交情匪淺的加拿大人臉上。

 

他未等對方回答，徑自用自嘲的語氣說：「不用再幫我做感情諮詢了，謝謝。」

 

編舞師沒有卻步，他拿著一罐啤酒，在Javier身邊盤腿而坐，不在乎地回答：「不好意思，我也沒有掙扎過應否告白的經驗，這方面我的確幫不上什麼。」

 

對方的招牌陽光笑容耀眼得讓人無法直視，簡直是在矮子面前揭人短處，Javier既不爽又羨慕。

 

他知道Jeff不會只為了喝酒來找自己，所以接著說：「現在我總算瞭解，為什麼我姊說太喜歡一個人時反而不會告白成功。」

 

因為全心全意地喜歡對方，所以會珍惜每一個共處的當下，同時也渴望每一刻無限延長，盼望夏天的蟬鳴不會終結，幻想不真實的藍玫瑰永遠盛放。

 

到頭來既沒有前進的勇氣，也不甘放棄好不容易拉近的距離。

 

只能用自己的心意換取猶如偷來的時光，攢下一寸一寸回憶收進口袋裡。

 

「Yuzu在跟我談他的新SP時，他有一點很堅持。」

 

Jeff突然提起這事，Javier方記起Plushenko之前留給他的啞迷，他不明為什麼要談及此事，不過也自然地搭話：「一定要向他認為優秀的Skater致敬吧。」

 

 

“Quad Salcow”

 

 

Javier的心頓時響起「瞪」的一聲，他知道這個跳躍與自己的關係，但是他不敢猜測編舞師想表達的意思，只能捏住了Jeff看不見的右手拳頭。

 

「它必須是第一個跳躍，而且是用Javi的方式起跳。」

 

記憶中在成功跳出4S之後衝過來抱住他的男孩，再一次溜到他的心房裡。

 

「Javi是我很重要的人，我想讓這份感覺一直留在冰上。」

 

話中的主人公雙手交握，似乎在按捺著什麼，編舞師深知對方已經弦在箭上，只差有人再推他一把。

 

「我想他會將這編排保密到第一場比賽為止吧，到時他也會在媒體面前解釋這個想法。」

 

 

從今以後，你想當只能被他懷念的局外人嗎？還是現在踏進他的圈子裡，成為他最親密的人呢？

 

 

Javier轉過頭看著Jeff，表情是數一數二的認真。

 

「我來不及編新的曲目了，看來我得直接告訴他我的感覺。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

拿起手機時，其實Javier是想直接撥號過去的。

 

只是顧及現在的時間……十一點半對於嚴以律己的運動員而言，確實不是一個友善的數字。即使Javier肯定羽生起床氣不嚴重，倘若剛睡下去就被鈴聲叫醒，神靈也得發火。

 

糾結了一輪，Javier還是點開了對話框。

 

【你：Yuzu】

 

【Yes?】

 

兩條訊息才差了一分鐘，Javier幾乎興奮得要把塌塌米跳出洞，他想像對方現在可能也用兩手拿著手機全神貫注，最後決定直來直往，先提出最核心的問題。

 

【你：你明天晚上會留在我們的旅館嗎？】

 

拇指在手機螢幕單調地敲打著，剛剪過的指甲有一下沒一下地發出聲響，只求等待的回覆能快點出現。

 

【不會過夜】

 

好吧，這一點Javier不意外，哪怕他想讓一整晚向羽生訴說自己的遲鈍，時間也沒有興趣聽他的長篇大論。

 

【但是我可以告訴媽媽會晚點回酒店，只要讓她知道我跟誰待在一起就好】

 

本來在編寫的說辭戛然而止，「沒關係」、「其實是這樣的」、「那不然」通通都從Javier過去的十幾秒裡被抹走。

 

深呼吸一口氣，Javier想起很久很久之前，他曾經也在加拿大的公寓裡，向同一個人發出了類似的短訊。

 

【你：那麻煩您幫我告訴Yumi姨姨，吃完飯再跟我散步一會兒吧】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新一年的新願望，不會變成富奸。
> 
> 文章完結後會一併回覆所有留言的～


	8. Chapter 8

如果人生確實是一疊厚厚的劇本，那Javier覺得今天自己被安排了演出意識流的藝術電影，醒來時僅僅意識到一片混沌。

 

昨天睡前收到羽生的回覆，在他乖巧地表示通知了母親會晚歸後，Javier僅存的集中力隨即被呼吸耗盡，直直地往後倒在床上。

 

然而大腦卻和身體唱反調，控制室裡面的小人不停圍繞著「明天見」這三個字盤旋，焦躁地在記憶的書庫裡翻箱倒櫃，將這十幾個字元抽絲剝繭，跳上了思緒的快車，直奔向未知的明天前進。

 

世界開始逐漸飄浮起來，當他的眼睛眨了一下，睜開時就能看見滿天星辰；再眨一下，世界又變回單調的一抹白，從頭倒下去浸遍他的四肢百骸，意識到夜有多深。

 

他的心臟卻比任何時候都要不安份，彷彿有一群小鹿在興奮地橫衝直撞，跳動的聲音吵鬧得他無法入睡。

 

『或許我應該等到明年回去時才跟他—』

 

『你都已經邀請他了，難不成你明天跟他只是坐一起發呆？』

 

『反正Yuzu不會介意的，以前你們不就試過俱樂部外面看樹木嗎？』

 

「嘿Javi，你還好嗎？」

 

雖然手臂接收到外界的觸感，Javier依然要比自己估計的速度慢了一兩拍才記得要轉過頭，對上坐在旁邊三人座的Tessa，輕輕一笑。

 

「沒事，我就是睡不夠，昨天跟西班牙那邊開會開得太晚。」

 

虛弱的微笑，Javier連讓朋友安心的興致也沒有，他倒希望現在是由Tessa來做他的諮商對象。

 

「時間過得很快呢，是吧？」

 

說出這話時，Tessa望著坐在前幾排跟其他Skater閒聊的Scott，嘴角上揚了些許。

 

「一個月聽起來很長，但是日子過著過著就完結了。星期一坐新幹線，星期二至三觀光，星期四綵排，星期五至日表演。」

 

聽著令人感到單調的行程，但是當這幾週的場景開始回放時，Javier知道自己收獲的比任何一次來日本的多。

 

例如他從Nobu那裡聽了不少日式笑話，現學現賣討得工作人員的歡心。

 

他又學會用受女選手們歡迎的照相app（他很想再跟羽生拍一張，但是他的小狐狸太害羞了）。

 

他還看得出Scott跟Tessa與羽生愈來愈熟稔，在冰上綵排時Tessa會指導Scott與羽生玩一些高難度動作，在Axel狂熱者的指導下兩名冰舞選手同步跳出1A。

 

而最意想不到，同時最重要的，是他意識到自己對羽生的感覺。

 

一聲嘆氣，Javier放任自己繼續飾演憂慮小生的戲碼，這很不西班牙人，他在心裡吐槽，但這正是他想做的。

 

「過了明天，我們都要回家了，有些人要準備下一個賽季，有些人要準備新的表演，對吧？」

 

兩位冰演的策劃人相視而笑，Javier聳了聳肩說：「我很期待可以去你們的表演，可惜今年太忙了。」

 

「一定有機會的，下年我們會找你來玩，榮譽加拿大人。」

 

「噢—」Javier對於Tessa的自然回答有點意外，「所以你們已經打算下年都舉行巡演？」

 

Tessa點點頭，「陣容方面不清楚，不過Scott和我都覺得一年的感謝巡演不足夠，我們想每年都嘗試新的想法。」

 

「你也是因為這樣所以才在今年再辦冰演吧？」

 

冰舞選手的眼中充滿自信，對於自己的選擇毫不猶豫，令Javier忽然覺得有點遙不可及。

 

「你這樣說也沒錯……」抓了抓頭髮，西班牙人也想肯定地回答她的提問，但是想起經理人那本寫了又劃的牛皮封面行事曆，他的底氣就漸漸消失。

 

「我只是覺得，就算你努力了，有些事情也不會一下子變好。」

 

Javier很感恩當年Skater們的仗義相助，令到那場冰演可以成功舉辦，但是他深知要解決這問題，歸根究底還是要有足夠的籌碼，所以他在奧運獎牌到手後立即回國。

 

他遊說對溜冰幾乎零興趣的贊助，他在提問辛辣的主持人面前自挖傷疤，他與團隊為了尋找適合的場地傷腦筋。

 

想讓花式溜冰在本國得到更多關注是真心的，Javier也不是頭一回瞭解到夢想的奢侈。

 

不過有時獨自靜下來，面對排山倒海的電郵和訊息時，他會無奈地發現，自己完成目標的動力，是來自外界的期盼多於內在的渴求。

 

「那就只做一件事吧。」

 

Tessa對Javier露出理解的笑容，她像循循善誘的老師，輕聲繼續說道：「總有哪一件事是你無論要花多少時間、受了多少阻力、甚至被批評你也會去做的。」

 

「只要能夠做到那件事，你就不會感到迷茫。」

 

它是最牢固的信仰，是當下作出抉擇的理由，是未來不可或缺的路標。

 

「我不能很確定未來的一年、三年、十年要準備做什麼，但是如果可以有誰跟我一起面對將來的話，Scott就是那個人。」

 

話畢，Tessa拍了拍Javier的手臂，她終究決定站起來，加入前排冰舞選手們的對話。Scott見狀也跟著讓出座位，自己站在Tessa身邊搭著她的肩膀。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

 

大腦彷彿在擔心Javier這幾天要煩心的事情不夠多，不停重播Tessa在車上的一席話，讓正在練習跳躍的他感到天旋地轉。

 

這不、道理他當然懂，他已經不是16歲對著俄語一本通掙扎的小男孩，對著浴室鏡子問自己是誰的19歲也過去了，為什麼他還要被這種虛無縹緲的「意義」困擾著呢？

 

直接一點、現在他最想做的事情不就是只有一件嗎？

 

一個4S落地，雖然感受到右腳腳趾有一點點向外衝的不安份，西班牙人始終拚命穩住身體，轉了90度。

 

現在只許成功不許失敗的事……

 

大步向前滑走，後方突然傳來一致的打招呼聲音，條件反射令Javier也跟著回頭。

 

他的告白對象，和他現在的物理距離剩下大約一百米。

 

穿著黑色運動裝的羽生在上冰後，先跟站在附近的前輩們一一鞠躬。

 

即使已經共處接近一個月，Skater們在見到羽生時始終會露出仰慕的表情，比較熟稔的幾位，包括Jeff、Johnny和Stephane，自然會跟羽生分享他來之前發生的趣事，Javier大概能夠猜到對話的內容。

 

反正無論對方說了什麼，羽生都會先用心傾聽，然後盡他所能地用英語回答，這種聊天最後的結果通常是大家哈哈大笑。

 

如果對象是日本的前輩，羽生更加會放膽吐槽。好幾次Nobu見到自己聽完日式笑話捧腹大笑後，都會老懷安慰地感謝自己捧場，因為羽生很早就開始欺負他，要不一臉正經地說「Nobu桑請你注意一下」，要不刻意強忍笑著板起臉。

 

而至於羽生跟他相處的情況就複雜多了，從初相識時的相敬如賓，經歷過就算互相競爭也能關懷彼此的真摰，直到冬奧之前平淡如水。

 

如果把這種相處方式形容為已經分手的舊情人未免荒唐，但是稱其為莫逆之交，Javier認為並不貼切。

 

『所以才要告白啊，蠢材。』

 

「好囉各位，我們要開始練習群舞了。」聲線比較高亢的Johnny拍了拍手，大家都隨之滑到冰面的中央。

 

從冰場另一邊滑回來的Javier繞過後排的Skater，在快接近站在最前面的羽生時剎車，左腳一蹬，一下子滑到他的身邊。

 

該死的戀愛濾鏡，Javier第一次承認羽生認真聽講的樣子很迷人。

 

隨著Stephane指向後台而轉移的視線，

 

思度被介紹時要選擇哪一個跳躍而支著下巴的食指，

 

當Jeff問大家明白了沒有時份外用力的點頭……

 

「你在笑什麼？」

 

在大家都朝向自己的站位時，小狐狸這樣問他。

 

「我在想……今天你猜拳要是又輸給我怎麼辦。」

 

西班牙人瞇起眼睛，揚起了傻傻的笑容，伸手正欲在小狐狸的頭上搗亂。

 

不過小狐狸總是更快一步地閃開，氣沖沖地嘟嚷著「我一定會贏的」然後滑開。

 

自己早就輸得亂七八糟了，這一點可不能被小狐狸知道呢。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

 

任何一個運動員，無論他面對的敵人有多強大，都會抱負著不輸給任何人的好勝心。

 

兩屆世界冠軍的Javier Fernandez很擅長後來居上，不但是在競技方面，還體現在與羽生玩剪刀石頭布的時候。

 

—雖然贏出的當下他因為害怕看到羽生氣哭的樣子，急忙轉身逃跑了。

 

作為座長的羽生照常作為最後一個回到後台的人，不過有別於之前任何一天，今天的他也會提著包包，跟大家一同坐上前往旅館的大巴。

 

將桌子上的充電節、水瓶、未使用的面巾都塞進單肩包，再拿起椅背上的Reebok墨綠色外套，一氣呵成。

 

從牛仔褲的口袋裡摸出手機，未讀的訊息通知裡面並沒有來自羽生的。

 

嘖了一聲，Javier問道：「我們待會坐哪一輛車？」

 

「什麼？」Ellaj從正在收拾的包袱中抬頭，對著鏡子裡已經揹起單肩包的Javier說：「工作人員會來帶我們的—你也太快了吧！」

 

「我也準備好了！」穿著白色T-shirt和亞麻色九分褲的Deniss拉了拉雙肩包的帶子，一手還拿著教練的黑色小背包，乖巧地站在他們的休息室門前。

 

「你那麼快也沒有用啦、」

 

方才串完門子的Scott踏回房間，他站在「歸心似箭」的Javier身邊，用曖昧的表情笑著說：「反正主角未出現的話，Javier也不會安心上車是吧？」

 

「嗯？」只知道動作要快才不會麻煩到前輩們的男孩眨了眨眼睛，Javier以笑容解答了他的疑惑。他伸出食指在Scott面前晃了晃，用非常生動有趣的方式「警告」損友不要多事。

 

期待已久的震動終於從他的口袋傳來。

 

加拿大人自然沒有錯過好友幾乎跳起來的反應，仗著一點兒的身高優勢再踮起腳尖，打算偷瞄一下羽生在好友手機的顯示名字也好。

 

西班牙人也猜到好友的意圖，在按亮手機螢幕前，先用兩手包住他的小信差，再走到對方面前的椅子坐下。

 

Scott沒轍地擺擺手，自己也拿出手機，Javier才除下警報，用最嚴肅的心情迎接他的「聖諭」。

 

【你有2條未讀新訊息

————————————————

Yuzu: 我以為你又跟Nobu一起坐……】

 

轟！！！！！

 

一顆核彈已經在Javier的心臟地帶降落，可維持機能的部份尚餘45%。

 

深呼吸，精神質素極好的兩屆世界冠軍提醒著自己，他閉上眼睛三秒，同時將拇指放到圓鍵上，準備把另一條訊息都讀完。

 

【Yuzu: 我應該是上了另一輛車，已經開車了，要在旅館見】

 

「嘭！」

 

一回頭就見到西班牙人趴在桌子上，整張臉埋在手臂裡。Deniss有點手忙腳亂，躡手躡腳地湊他問道：「Javi你沒事吧？剛剛沒吃東西嗎？」

 

「我暈車……」

 

「你還未上車吧！！！」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

 

自從上車後，織田感覺到背後有一股陰森的氣息尾隨著，讓他的肩膀有點沉重，連眼前的特級天婦羅手打蕎麥麵都無暇享受。

 

準確一點來說，那種微妙的氣氛，是在意外地造訪他們大巴的羽生出現後開始醞釀的。

 

當織田從車窗看出去發現那個將國家隊外套繫在腰間的男孩時，他已經構思好惹笑的開場白，畢竟之前已經被他的可愛後輩回擊了幾次，至少在這一趟路上要挽尊。

 

「Javi不在這輛車嗎？」

 

「欸？」織田選手表示無法理解對手的攻擊，立即向裁判要求Time Out重組對策。

 

坐在後面一排的鈴木明子登場救援：「Javi他們坐綠色那一輛給外國選手的車，不過那車子停得比較遠哦，我們快要出發了。」

 

「這樣啊……」

 

小狐狸若有所思地點點頭，他將單肩包拿下來用雙手提著，耷拉著耳朵小心翼翼地越過兩位前輩，在後面的位置安靜坐下來。

 

織田仍然如坐針氈，連一根頭髮也不敢動。

 

後輩顯然對他們的勸說不太受落，如此一來絕對會有第二波衝擊。要是答不好的話，他就會成為讓小王子鬱鬱寡歡的千古罪人了。

 

抹了一把連汗也被嚇得流不出的臉，織田轉過身，透過椅子之間的間隙，向鈴木用跳針似的眼部動作發出SOS訊號。

 

「我想問啊……」

 

鈴木還來不及提醒織田用手機聊就好，小狐狸已經用兩手抓著椅子的靠墊，從她的座位背後探出頭來。

 

兩位前輩應聲回頭，關愛的眼神像幼稚園裡的向日葵一樣，溫暖得令普通人覺得灼熱，但是對孩子份外奏效。

 

「Nobu桑之前不是跟Javi一起坐車的嗎？」

 

強烈的求生欲指示織田扯出附和的笑容，「是有這樣的事呢—」

 

他歪了歪頭，在保住自己的命和保住新入門的冷笑話弟子之間掙扎，最終花了0.4秒，決定坦白從寬。

 

「不過今天Javi在表演完結後，就趕著回休息室收拾東西，他說要早點上車，我都沒有機會逮住他，哈哈很少見呢！」

 

本來織田還想表演一個猴子笑緩和氣氛，但是面前的鈴木已經用嘴型表示「說太多了！」，他只好蔫蔫地把身子縮回去。

 

鈴木用和藹的聲線繼續解釋著：「Javier君應該是擔心遲了回去吧，因為今天你也去，大家都一起吃晚飯呢！」

 

「對啊晚飯！」聽到關鍵字的織田適時再次冒頭「我準備好跳YMCA了！明子也會跟我一起的！」

 

「欸？」無辜被拉下水的鈴木哀號：「饒了我吧—」

 

「Nobu桑你這樣製造噪音會讓老闆很煩惱的。」他們的小王子露出了嫌棄的臉色，然後跟鈴木一起取笑這位總是缺乏吐槽的前輩。

 

羽生半是埋怨半是期待的回應讓織田倒是有點安心，他更加來勁地抽出小面巾抹了抹不存在的眼淚說：「過分啦結弦君，我的歌聲怎麼會是噪音呢！」

 

「姐姐我們待會不能跟Nobu桑一起坐哦～」

 

總而言之，四十五分鐘的悠長車程，憑藉比挑戰四周跳更繃緊敏捷的神經線，有驚無險被花滑界Gagman第一把交椅織田老師化解了。

 

和平的化身搶先從旅遊巴士跳下來，伸懶腰的同時深深地吸了一口氣，彷彿被溫泉的裊裊白煙暖和了身體。

 

不對，他確實地感受到了—

 

人聲鼎沸的熱鬧之中，有誰在用凜冽的視線緊盯自己，九百九十九道箭在弦上，只管自己一回頭，就同時衝向他弱小的身軀！

 

【天啊……該不會是惹上了什麼古老溫泉的幽靈吧？我可是每次都將身體洗乾淨了才入浴的。】

 

無論織田如何在心中默念，祈求各路神明打救，那些喜歡坐在石頭旁捧著茶杯觀賞浮雲的存在，都約好似的沒有回應他的心聲。

 

如是者，織田默默承受這股尾隨他整個下午的寒意，從呆站在池旁數數看金魚有多少條尾巴，到大家終於各就各位拍大合照，走回自己的房間收抬行李，一股凜意從頭滑過脊椎……

 

「果然回家後去拜拜吧，肯定是不小心做了一些冒犯旅館的事情……」

 

「Nobu，你的臉色不太好啊？」

 

「哦噢、」拇指和中指往被夾起的炸蝦施加了幾倍的壓力，織田及時把快要送到口中的珍寶穩在半空中。

 

他對身邊坐下來的外國友人陪笑並解釋：「明天就是最後一場表演，我比平常都輕鬆，所以也更累了。」

 

金黃色的脆皮在嘴裡逐漸溶化，鬆軟厚實的蝦肉在味蕾上躍動，讓織田由衷地嘆一口氣，這大概是自從下車後他感到最身心舒暢的一刻。

 

友人呷了一杯清酒，小小的櫻花圖案杯子在他的手中盤旋。「對啊，明天巡演就完結了，有些事情得在這之前完成呢。」

 

想到在座不少年輕選手很快會各自啟程飛去外國集宿，年長的Skater點點頭，拍拍友人的肩膀說：「Jeff回去後就要編排很多新曲目吧？辛苦了～」

 

編舞師瞇眼而笑，他當然預料到織田理解成別的意思，於是順水推舟，自豪地回答：「至少我完成了最重要的Masterpiece～這樣我就對得起他們倆了。」

 

「嗯～」花了一個語氣助詞的時間去思考Jeff話中指的兩個人，織田乾脆地把剩下的半條炸蝦天婦羅也吃下。「這樣也很好呢。」

 

織田捧著碗子喝了一口麵鼓湯，讓他在這個熱鬧的房間裡感受到另一種溫暖。

 

「Jeff！Nobu！快點出來跟我們一起唱歌！」

 

栗色頭髮的少年無奈地拉著雙頰微紅的教練，雖然他身後還有幾名比教練高大的男選手，但是大家的取向都是起哄居多，誰也阻擋不了這位一旦有了音樂就忘我的表演家成為旅館裡最靚的仔。

 

「馬上來寶貝！！」

 

忘情地回應後，真正主業是歌手的織田隨即從榻榻米上站起來，並向身邊的編舞師招手。對方也沒有猶豫，將小酒杯擱在餐盤上。

 

既然兩位主角都成功退場了，就讓這邊廂的餘興節目盡情發揮吧。

 

編舞師注視被緩緩拉上的紙門，開懷地攬住了兩位朋友的肩膀一同高歌青春真好。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

 

水靜河飛。

 

靜的是眼前的一潭小水池，飛的是自己那顆跳動得比火箭衝得還要快的心臟。

 

胸口彷彿被八頭大象壓住，五官從四面八方接收資訊，諸如月亮在水面上刺眼的反射，諸如毫無誠意降溫的晚風，諸如走廊另一頭模糊的歌聲，意圖分散腦袋的注意力。

 

如果這樣就能讓自己的運轉速度回到正常水平，Javier也不至於出逃至這個寂寞的角落，甚至想一頭栽進水池裡，讓錦鯉可憐一下他這個矯情的凡人。

 

告知了眾人自己「暈車」後，從場地前來旅館的路上Javier都被識別為「生人勿近」狀態。車頭五個大男人拿著Ipad玩UNO玩得呼天搶地，車尾的他上演著少年哈維的煩惱（笑什麼，每個人陷入戀愛時都是少年少女不是嗎）。

 

一句抱歉總得說吧，羽生既然特意跟他說了坐錯車的事，那就代表他的期待落空了不是嗎？

 

但是認真想一下，他們本來也沒有約好，只是碰巧這次羽生選擇了跟大家一起出發，而自己碰巧則是為了準時出發而不再跑去別的專車玩。要是羽生問起為什麼要道歉，場面豈不是更加尷尬？

 

於是乎Javier除了緊盯著沉默的手機外一事無成，下車後直接轉換成路人模式，加入了其他Skater的UNO賽後檢討，好奇地打聽晚上接下來的節目。

 

漏答滴答。

 

Javier向來不認為自己有多擅長一心二用，但是當下他可以感受到，自己的腦袋裡有一台自走測量儀，第一功能是計算羽生和自己距離，第二功能是估算羽生和他身邊的人。

 

漏答滴答。

 

不經意的側視，掩飾嘴巴喃喃自語的左手，向後退了一步而又邁前了一吋的右腳。

 

漏答滴答。

 

將喧鬧拒於門外的Javier，現在全神貫注地捕捉錦鯉們的動向。在只有夜幕相照的角落，和藹的橙紅和淡漠的純白若隱若現，只有在水面上躍動的氣泡回應Javier的凝望。

 

【當我數到第75個氣泡時，我就去找Yuzu吧。】

 

也沒有費神思考為什麼是75而不是15或者60，反正接下來要說的話也是靠感覺，那麼這個數字是憑感覺選出來的話也很理所當然吧。

 

「小心！！」

 

紛亂的腳步在古老的木板上留下轟轟幾聲，兩聲驚呼在迴廊重疊，硬生生打斷了Javier計算器的運作，身體的自然反應使他不可抑止地抖動了一下。

 

「Thank you Johnny. 謝謝Mikiさん。」

 

.......如果說剛才的叫喊只是令Javier陷入短期超載，現在的他已經是直接當機停止運作.exe

 

「Yuzu-kun累了吧？明天早上有行程，今天還留下來陪大家一起玩。」

 

前輩一如以往用以活潑的英語語調這樣稱呼羽生，Javier已經不敏感，他甚至可以想像到小狐狸已經笑瞇瞇地站著。

 

倒是現在站在前輩身邊的人，讓Javier的腦袋像被無數顆小石頭激盪的湖面，雜亂無章。

 

別誤會，自從在長野和羽生的那一席話之後，Javier已經開始先向對方往前走了一步。在冰上碰頭都會點頭致意，不再抗拒大伙兒的聚餐場合裡有她加入，甚至可以聊一聊今天的表演和眼前的美酒佳餚。

 

那是他們倆的碰頭情況。當對象換成羽生時，Javier總能從她的話中聽出弔詭的生硬和不相符的溫度，直到現在他也能輕易回想起來。

 

「辛苦了Yuzu君，拿了奧運金牌後要辦凱旋公演，這一個多月還跟我們參加了每一場表演，腳應該不容易吧？」

 

Javier揉了揉鼻樑，第一次發現這種冗長的問候與他基因裡的率直無法配合。

 

「真的，我聽到你要當座長時都嚇一跳了。我有一星期回美國了，才知道你—和Javi對吧？有另外一個表演。」

 

理論上在房間裡狂嗨的主角聽到自己被點名，哪怕是在這樣微妙的場合—始終有一點沾沾自喜。

 

「嗯。」小狐狸面對前輩往往毫不吝嗇地點頭，「沒有大家的支持，我是做不到的。我還在學習如何與我的腳一起—做得更好、滑得更久，嘻嘻。」

 

就是這種像小孩子得到波板糖的單純笑聲，往往令Javier內心泛起酸澀。

 

當100個人之中有99個都認為這是羽生應得的回報時，他自己就是唯一猶豫著是否應得的人。

 

也許自己無法一直待在他身邊，但是只要兩人未被時間拉開漸行漸遠，Javier始終想聒噪一次，告訴所有人知道羽生的好。

 

「我對你很有信心，何況身邊都有很多人陪你一起復健呢，我想Brian會比在奧運之前更加嚴格地吧。」

 

在趟門外依然偷聽著的Javier點頭認同，拿著傷單翻白眼的教練可是比醫生更讓他們膽戰心驚。即使專業人士已經為他們的身體狀況蓋章，上冰後只要抓到一點不對勁的小動作，教練就會使出就會向他的專業傷患戶學生們使出光明右手—簡直比佛祖更加有聖光。

 

「如果我嘗試新的跳躍，Brian會殺了我。」

 

不知道是因為用英語說，抑或小狐狸的本意就是如此，直白的回答讓三人大笑，在門外的Javier也勾起了微笑。

 

「總覺得有點懷念呢，以前Javi很少弄到腳的，但是一旦受傷了我就要變成帶小孩一樣。」

 

滴答滴答。

 

「不過真的有點意外呢，你和Javi都是同一個教練，他以前只要休養多於一星期還會被教練懷疑偷懶了，你應該休養了快兩個多月吧？」

 

滴答滴答滴答滴答。

 

Javier依然凝視著沒有起伏的水面，希望自己心裡的躁動變成轉瞬即滅的氣泡，啪啪啪的幾聲就能消失。

 

要不要現在就出去打斷他們呢？可是這樣一來大家都知道自己聽完整段對話才選擇出現。他不介意Johnny和Miki的看法，但是這樣羽生會高興嗎？

 

不然打電話好了，雖然他也沒有把握羽生會隨身帶著手機。

 

「Javi復原確實總是比我快，那是因為我們對待自己身體的態度不同。

 

對我而言，只要可以跳得完美，我就會讓自己的身體全力配合。

 

Javi考慮得更多，他很努力地找一個平衡點，在提升技術水平和配合自己的步伐之間。

 

因為我們之間很不一樣，所以Javi知道我要退賽甚至休息幾星期時，他曾經很嚴肅地責怪我了。

 

不過我明白這是Javi關心的表現，所以在我完全痊癒後，我會表演出最好的節目。

 

只是那時可能，又會被Javi責怪太拼命吧。」

 

男孩笑著這樣回答，在那個迴廊外的男人看不見的時候，臉上的自信比任何一面獎牌都要耀眼。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

 

Javier就是直性子，凡是跟他有所來往的人都可以體會這一點。儘管歲月的歷練教會他一點拐彎抹角的技巧，他始終是敢於在奧運賽後記者會上翻著白眼重演記者問他羽生怎麼樣的率直男人（甚至在最後一場比賽尚未完結之前公然批評ISU，那是後話了）。

 

於是在二十歲時Javier認清自己已經仁至義盡後，他可以理直氣壯地離開那一個人、事、物都冷冰冰的國度，並在下一年以全新的姿態重返戰場。往後的日子，他無意細數曾經遭受的冷眼嘲諷，但也不會敗於怯懦而對過去緘默。

 

他只是單純地認為，人必須繼續向前，這樣才能走到新的旅途。

 

好不容易付出所有換來了一顆希望的種子，Javier才得以踏上這片冬天國家的土地。他明白在這裡度過的時間終究是借來的，比起一些選手可以視乎情況決定何時退役，Javier必須在他的時間軸訂下不同標記。

 

準時達標的話自己能夠增加多少談資？與夢想中的殊榮失之交臂時又應該如何調整？枝枝節節的計算全部都在他的腦袋裡盤踞，像織布機的梭子，跨越了他的時光。

 

只是人終究充滿矛盾性，慎重歸慎重，Javier卻不是將自己釘在行事曆上安份前進的人。曾經有人說過他骨子裡是典型的白羊座，毛毛躁躁，有了想法就往前衝，即使碰到一鼻子灰也是聳聳肩。

 

這種撞到南牆也會爬過去的個性，在他的感情關係上尤其明顯。當他決意牽上誰的手時，他會開始想像他和戀人在某一片土地的夕陽下親吻，在家鄉某一個的冰場上起舞，在某一片湖泊旁邊靜度午後。

 

熱情的天性驅使他急不及待地點燃只為對方綻放的煙火，跌跌撞撞的經歷卻又為他描繪明年今日獨自欣賞流星的光景。

 

日子漸漸過去，一度握緊的手被鬆開了，緊抱在懷中的溫度冷卻了，同床共枕時看到的晨曦沉沒了

 

「我已經做了我能做的，但是對方不想要，我能怎麼樣。」

 

對著萬里無雲的天空呼一口氣，Javier又開始捧著自己的心去尋找可以託負的對象。

 

於是他讓自己成為了體貼的Giver，對情人他會全心疼愛和呵護，對朋友他是稱職的傾聽者，無論是同輩對於展開人生新一頁的躊躇，抑或後輩因為踏出舒適圈而懷抱的不安，Javier都一一開解，向這份信任報以自己的誠懇。

 

即使將來這些人會跟自己疏遠也沒關係，這才是生活。

 

結果當他遇到抱著自己不放的人時，Javier反倒無力招架了。

 

他不明白這個比自己得到更崇高的榮耀、更多關愛的男孩，為什麼會在全世界面前不顧一切地哭著說沒了自己不行；為什麼願意在所有人面前不厭其煩地讚賞他；為什麼寧願默默在藍玫瑰旁邊跳躍也不主動接近他。

 

【因為他對你而言太重要了，你對他來說亦然，重要到不敢擁有對方。】

 

「唉……算我認輸了……」

 

兩手托著下巴蹂躪自己的臉，將腦內的感情和心裡的感知揉成一團，得出他預料之中的答案—帶來他意料之外的力量。

 

他花了大半輩子去讓自己成為知足的Giver，但是男孩堅定的心讓他頭一回不想輕易放手，想成為不輸給任何人的Taker。

 

是羽生結弦告訴他，不是任何人，而必須是Javier Fernandez，才能成就了自己。

 

僅僅是認清了這件事，已經讓他彷彿攫取了全世界的勇氣，緊緊握在手中，長出與天比高的蒼松，去追隨他的月亮。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

 

 

羽生的房間一如以往地被安排在相對獨立的房間，只是今次再沒有魁梧的保鑣鎮守在門外，而Javier也再沒有抱著借來的遊戲機。

 

現在的他已經是這場無法重來的告白戰主角了，需要考量的戰略再不僅限於四個按鈕，也沒有時限。

 

咳了兩聲表明自己的到來，Javier敲敲紙門上的木框，這次他可以清晰聽見羽生的回應，正如為他唱生日歌時不自覺地拉高的音調。

 

Javier抿了抿嘴巴，在羽生開門前扯下了自己過分甜蜜的笑容，將右手放在左肩上微微欠身。

 

「晚安，先生。」

 

儘管穿著一身黑白色的運動裝，西班牙人依然投入地扮演他的服務生角色。

 

小狐狸也不遑多讓，雙手放在身前微微彎腰跟他說晚安。兩人沒有明說，可是彼此臉上泛起的笑意，證明他們都記起以前曾經在冰上—也許是那場改變命運的比賽前夕，也許是兩人並肩站在Javier家鄉時，交換著禮貌的招呼。

 

曾經的見外都能成為今日的玩笑，這就是時間給予他們倆的禮物。

 

“Ready?”

 

「嗯—」羽生顯得有點遲疑，「你要點吃的嗎？我們待會經過大廳去買？」

 

「這個嘛……」

 

Javier在心裡已經為自己的聰明高興得跳了一個4S+4T，他摸了摸遲動外套的口袋，故作驚訝地說：「噢！原來我之前買了的能量棒被我塞到這裡了。」

 

要不是走廊的燈光不強，Javier肯定看到他的小狐狸一雙耳朵都要紅得燒出煙了。不過就算目睹這一幕，他也只會像現在這樣將能量棒全數上繳後徑自向前走。

 

西班牙人更加不會明言，他已經看到小狐狸放在桌子上的富士山藍玫瑰。

 

明月高掛，兩人離開旅館的喧鬧，沿著門口外的樓梯往下走。老舊的路燈照出點點指引的方向，照出羽生眼中隱隱約約的期盼，但照不出Javier滿腦子的戰戰兢兢。

 

大氣彷彿瀰漫著冗贅的氣泡，而Javier歸咎於早上的那場小雨。一點一點的水滴打在他的肩頭上，似是擔心他負載的心事不夠沉重一樣。

 

被蟬鳴包圍的晚上只有兩人的心跳聲與之抗衡，為了炎夏而生的昆蟲奮力拍打牠們的翅膀，震動著Javier的耳膜，鼓動著他的心臟，猶如在替他倒數著。

 

開口吧—

 

再不開口這段路就要走完了—

 

Javier握緊了口袋裡的拳頭，化身為捍衛珍愛的超人，攢足勇氣踏出一步。

 

「看到你在表演玩得開心就好了。」

 

【喔天—沒有更老土的開場白了。】

 

欲哭無淚，出師不利的男人幾乎想把腦筋拉直再塞回身體裡，為人笨拙是一回事，意識到自己有多笨拙就不是小事了。

 

「我最初也不肯定、自己能不能夠參加所有表演。」

 

Javier抬起頭，望著將雙手交疊在背後微微低頭的羽生，沒有打斷他的的話。

 

「在觀眾面前跳到第一個Triple Axel，大家都因為這樣而歡呼拍手時，真的鬆一口氣呢。」

 

運動員理應是最了解自己的身體的人，卻不代表能夠充分控制它。有些稱為「奇蹟」的時刻，在選手跳到空中直至利刃著地之前，如果少了支持者加諸於他們的意志，是不會出現的。Javier明白，這個頸上掛了兩面金牌的男孩比任何人都相信這件事。

 

「如果我的溜冰不能給大家力量的話，就算我成功著地，那也只是我自己感覺變好而已。」

 

所以男孩會擔心，就算他付出了百分之一百的辛勞，在萬人注目的比賽上表現出百分之一百二十的優秀，他依然會在意，那百分之零點一的懷疑。

 

教人無奈的是，那微乎其微的好奇，或者說猜測，可以源自任何人，甚至是同為運動員而熟識男孩的人。

 

在下一級樓梯時，Javier悄然向羽生靠近了幾公分，同時開口說：「你從來不是任何人的負累。」

 

小狐狸無奈地睨了他的師兄一眼，對方的有話直說用在反駁記者時固然具殺傷力，可是拿來投直球時也不遜色。

 

「Javi想得太好了……」

 

眼見小狐狸因為害羞而喃喃自語，Javier只能勉強維持外表上的淡定，語重心長地說：「而且你知道，有些人就是太無聊，覺得跟你找碴比較有成功感，你常常只會笑—」

 

「你聽到了我們講的話？」

 

 

一、轉、攻、勢

 

 

大斑比對著小狐狸眨眨眼，小狐狸沒有退避，而是準備再開口確認。大斑比看著小狐狸的兩唇翕動，他知道他得先開口搶回主導權，只有這一次不能向小狐狸退讓。

 

「我在看月亮。」

 

「……月亮？」

 

小狐狸滿頭問號，不知道是針對西班牙人少有的詩人情懷，還是好奇今天的月亮到底有何特別。

 

「你知道的……今晚的月亮很美—」

 

頭昏腦漲的西班牙人無力招架，面對心上人的，他只能勉強說出早就準備好的一句話。

 

啊、

 

等等、

 

他就這樣說出來了？

 

那句他哽在喉嚨了三千六百分鐘，練習了一千零七次，在晚上失眠時寫滿了三百三十張紙的話，

 

剛剛、說出來了！？！？！？

 

而且用的還是英語！！！

 

Javier的腦內此時出現了一枚走馬燈—別擔心，這不是在說他命不久矣—因為投射出來的並非從牙牙學語的生活剪影，而是冰迷熱愛製作的Fade out截圖。

 

冰神在上，要是他現在就要化為灰的話，請把他撒在TCC的草地上吧。雖然他是一個愛家的西班牙人，但是他想家人不介意定期來探望自己的。

 

 

「月が綺麗ですね」

 

 

清脆的日語在Javier的耳邊響起，微風吹拂，不期而至的繡球花花瓣掠過腳邊，無瑕的月光灑落在他眼前的心上人。

 

Javier有一百句話想只對羽生說，他恨不得時間停頓，這樣羽生就會永遠為自己駐足，他可以將七年來自以為無需言明的、不足惦記的、會引起麻煩的造，全部都一一向羽生細訴。

 

「唉，終於有一次是說出來了。」

 

小狐狸呼了一口氣，露出Javier最熟悉的勝利笑容，徑自繼續往下走樓梯。

 

「我想過要對Javi說這句話，有102次啊。」

 

從難得一起等車的TCC巴士站，即使錯失寶座仍然沒有放開彼此的波士頓，將榮耀與之分享的赫爾辛基……

 

也許是他用一罐咖啡捂熱自己的臉時，或者是他問自己如何迎接青春的尾巴時，甚至是他聽到自己要封閉休養而一臉不解之時。

 

Javier想，他們並肩走過的路足夠環繞這個世界數十圈，一同跨過的寒暑長得讓懵懂的小孩面對世界，而最終的歸處卻近在咫尺，應該要說的話也僅僅幾個音節。 

 

秋去又春來，千思萬念，終於在這一刻的相聚盛放。

 

「Javi，你可以把剛剛想說的話，再說一遍嗎？」

 

而羽生回頭，微笑著。他是早春溫柔的櫻花樹，是盛夏璀璨的煙火，是深秋瑰麗的楓葉，是濃冬皚然的初雪，是Javier對於世間萬物所有疑惑的解答。

 

還有很多很多感覺，像被風吹起的蒲公英，掠過Javier的心頭。

 

它們愈飛愈遠，帶著Javier向未知的將來前進，繼而降落到羽生的手心中。

 

Javier還未有辦法將自己的心意完整地表達出來，但是他知道—他相信羽生也知道，未說完的話可以留待接下來的日子繼續。

 

現在，就讓他們先踏出這第一步吧。

 

 

 

 

 

 

「Yusu，ツギが—」

 

「不是Tsugi，是Tsuki喔」

 

「不要那麼嚴格吧，我練習了一整天啊！」

 

「那還有101次練習呢，Vamos Habi!」

 

天上的月牙白和水中的銀盤互相輝映，說不清誰比較迷人，只是他們心中的月亮，在今夜都圓滿了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我自己很怕寫出告白的場景，從一開始寫文到現在亦然。除了因為毫無長進的經驗值，也是因為拜讀了很多令人怦然心動的場景，對於描寫這種漫天櫻花的場景總是會手腳蜷縮（我是開著冷氣然後用被子把自己捲成一團糯米糰寫出來的）。就算聽了Mr Fernandez再多的真情告白，我決定這次還是不為他代言了，這樣算是逃避雖可恥但有用嗎？（笑）
> 
>  
> 
> 文中有不少情節隨時推移而加進去的，這也是它被愈拉愈長的原因。這篇文的長度比我一開始躺在床上聽著F. R. David的Words去構思時長了八倍有多，這就是同時高估了自己的自制力和低估了腦筋的彆扭程度的下場吧。曾經不只一次跟朋友說寫得累，有時耗在電腦前十幾分鐘僅僅為了打出一個自己滿意動詞、句式結構，有時突然發作去找找當的天氣怎麼樣……四天連假也不夠寫。到了這個歲數，終於開始明白為什麼高中文學班的同學往往花大半天去寫一千兩百字的文。寫作的過程就是感性和理性的角力，誰不想他們兩人三二一就我喜歡你你喜歡我啵嘴巴牽牽手？只是心裡總有一道聲音說「這裡再加一點……那裡再多一段交流」要是你曾經看到悶了，我必須感謝您的包容。
> 
>  
> 
> 作為一個畫畫不愛起草稿的人，這篇作品從入秋寫到夏至，表達了很多我對他們倆以至自己生活的體會。一個賽季又完結了，接下來就是百花齊放的Fantasy冰演季，希望它能為你的夏天帶來一段美好的序曲。那麼～我們在另一個故事～再見吧～


End file.
